Separate, Apart, Alone, Together
by Maybe Now
Summary: Lily wasn't good at apologizing. She was good at Quidditch. Where Lily is a Gryffindor, Potter, Quidditch player extraordinaire, independent, stubborn, and loyal. and perhaps lonely, but then she'd never even admit that to herself.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: so here we go again. my stab at fanfiction, take two. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)

**Chapter One**

She was leaning lazily against the doorframe, the corners of her mouth turning up as she watched the two dark haired boys playfully wrestle in the yard laid out in front of her. Their yelps and shouts echoed in the expansive space, and the way the taller of the two held the other's head in the crook of his arm while pulling on his hair helped them appear much younger than their respective nineteen and eighteen years.

"They never did grow out of that, did they?"

Lily turned her head to see her mother occupy the other side of the door. Lily looked back at her brothers after watching her mother smile fondly at the scene in the dusk before her.

"No, they obviously didn't," she responded, amused. Her mother laughed her beautiful, tinkling laugh, and she wondered, now that she was sixteen, if they finally looked similar, regardless of their shared red hair, brown eyes, and slender stature she'd only just recently grown into.

Her mother was radiant while smiling.

"I SO have you now!" Albus cried, and Lily chuckled as he broke out of the headlock, tackling his older brother to the ground.

James grappled with Albus on the grass, trying to shake him off.

"You're finished!" Albus bellowed down to James' red face, a fierce grin set on his features.

Beneath him James growled. "IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER!" he roared, switching their position easily as Albus put his hands up to shield his ears.

Albus gave a frustrated scream, and now it was James with the triumphant smirk.

She heard her mother sigh breezily beside her. "So who's breaking this one up?" she remarked dispassionately.

"I'm all over it, Mum," Lily grinned.

She crossed the porch, descending the three steps in no particular rush. Up close, Lily could distinctly hear the cusses and phrases her brothers were lobbing at one another, and she smiled, once again acknowledging where she'd learned them.

"Christ, James," Al choked from on his stomach, flailing his arms and kicking his legs while his brother pinned him by the neck face down on the thick grass, "you just take everything-" he halted as he, shockingly, landed a lucky hit to James' face, "so damn personally!"

"What!" James cried, smacking away Albus' thrashing limbs, his dark hair in even more disarray than usual, "I couldn't just take that shit sitting down, Al. You're my little brother for Christ's sake!"

"I only-" he twisted- "said-" he grabbed one of James' offending arms- "that your new shoes were dorky!" he grunted, trying to pull James' hands off him.

"Yes!" James yelled indignantly, "You did! Inexcusable! If anything-" he let out a poof of air as Albus shoved him off to the ground, but he retaliated by resuming his previous attempt of getting him in a headlock, "you're the dorky one!" he finished.

Lily watched her beloved older brothers continue to squabble, not even aware she hovered nearby.

"Personally, I think you both are," she interrupted.

She tried not to laugh as Albus and James both paused, comically snapping their heads simultaneously to look at her. They could almost be twins, had Albus' eyes not been her father's green and if James did not have the slightly rounder face of their mother.

Their expressions went from shocked, to annoyed, to serious in a span of three seconds.

"What did you say?" whispered James warningly. Albus jutted out his chin.

"You. Are. A. Dork. Both of you. You act like you're five," she responded pointedly, crossing her arms. She tried to hide her smile.

"Watch your tongue, young sister of mine," threatened James, letting go of Albus and getting to his feet. Albus nodded and followed suit.

"Why, what're you gunna do about it," she teased, sticking her tongue out while crossing her arms.

"Well," James began, "We," he gestured between him and Albus, "will reconcile our differences, join forces-" he nodded, Albus reading the unspoken signal and began approaching her, "and TAKE YOU DOWN!" he exclaimed, and Lily half-heartedly attempted to run as they both launched themselves at her.

Laughing, she suddenly was in a tangle of limbs, yelling and playful hitting. Lily shoved around as they rolled, alternating from being squashed to doing the squashing. It was a jumbled, chaotic mess, and the only sounds were the shouting, squeals, and laughter as the three siblings tried to best the other.

Lily, however, being the only girl and the shortest, had long ago learned a few fail-safe tricks to emerge triumphant quickly in these contests.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" James whined, "Stop it! You're just like Mum when you do that!"

Lily was standing, victoriously holding an ear of Albus and James in either hand; the three siblings had such a height difference that the boys had to stoop. They grimaced and yelped as she pinched hard and pulled.

She rolled her eyes and gave James a mock-cold glare in retaliation.

"That too," Albus added, and he gave a wince when she twisted his ear a little further.

She dragged them away, the sun warm on their backs. She strode and they stumbled up the stairs until they halted in front of the amused gaze of their mother.

She cocked one bemused eyebrow and said, "Nice work, Lily. Boys, your father will be home in a few minutes. Wash up and come down quickly, and don't start any trouble. I want a nice family dinner for Lily," she trailed off, leaving the doorway and gliding into the kitchen.

James and Albus groaned and Lily grinned as she pushed her two brothers in before her, once she had released their ears, and strolled in after them.

The kitchen glowed with the gold hues of the dimming sunlight. Lily gave a languid smile, leaning against the counter, at the scent of her mother's cooking coming from the pot on the stove. She heard dim crashing from overhead, and the sound of her mother humming as she put the food on the table.

"Lily, get the silverware, would you?" her mother requested as she brushed past her.

"Yeah," she complied. Lily walked to the drawer, opening it to fish out five sets of utensils. Grabbing the bunch of them in a fist, she returned to the table.

"Hey, Lil?"

"Yeah, Mum?" she replied, glancing at her mother working next to her as she began setting the table.

"Oh, Lily," her mother continued thickly, and Lily wondered if it was possible that she was actually holding back tears.

"Yeah, what is it Mum?" she said with wary concern, pausing in her duty and peering at her mother.

She stood with her hand over her mouth, looking embarrassed. "Oh god, I can't believe I'm starting to cry, this is absolutely ridiculous…" she gave a strained laugh before restarting, "I just, time goes by so quickly, doesn't it?" Lily hummed in agreement, inwardly sighing at how she should have predicted the coming of this emotional outburst from her mum, regardless of how out of character it was. "I mean, it seems like yesterday we were sending Jamsie off to school, and now Albus and James are both out of Hogwarts, you're nearly done yourself, what with only two years to go…"

"Jamsie?" echoed a voice from the foot of the stairs behind them.

Her mother quickly swiped a thumb under both her eyes and busily resumed laying out the food.

"Yes!" teased Lily, skipping over to James, who stood with an indignant look plastered on his face, "Oh Jamsie, my big, strong older brother!" she said, trying to maintain the appearance of exaggerated adoration while she threw her arms around him.

"Ouch, gerroff me, you still have knives in your hands," he grumbled, pushing with his arms slightly. "And don't call me Jaimsie, you little twerp."

"Wait, then what about me?"

Lily giggled and let go of James as Albus pounded down the stairs.

"She obviously likes me better, Al," James answered for her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "I'm pursuing my dream as a profession. What are you doing, tottering around hallways serving people shitty dinners?"

"James, language," her mother distantly reprimanded. James rolled his eyes.

Albus scowled. "You," he started bitingly, "are a sodding idiot who doesn't have enough real talent at Quidditch to make a real team, AND," he pushed on loudly, drowning out James' rising protest, "I'm training to be a healer," he seethed, "not a fu-"

"Does no one care what I think?" Lily interjected, smiling as she absently twirled a knife around her fingers.

"Why, of course, Lil," James began, frowning down at her, "but it's just obvious that you're going to like the one that takes Quidditch more seriously better."

"I take Quidditch seriously, you arse! I just was able to come to terms with not being good enough to make it professionally!"

"Boys…" their mother warned them tiredly, giving them a significant look.

They both opened their mouths, preparing to strike again, but Lily cut them off and brought them both in for a group hug.

"Ew, Lily, this is gross," complained James.

"Yeah, we don't really hug" agreed Albus, and both of them remained statues as she embraced them.

"Oh, shut up, you two. I love you both equally. You're my favorite brothers," she sighed, squeezing them tighter.

"We're your only brothers, Lily," James deadpanned, but he exhaled and relaxed into the hug.

Albus looked at the ceiling.

James glared at him with his brown eyes. "Albus…"

"Yeah, Albus," Lily whined, looking up at him, "You're the biggest softie out of the three of us. Stop pretending you aren't, coward."

He rolled his eyes, sighed, and returned their hug.

"I'm going to miss you this year."

"Yeah…"

"…That's cruel. You didn't say that when I left Hogwarts."

"Nice to see you three getting along," came a voice from the entryway.

The three siblings jumped apart, Lily almost dropping the knives, Albus scratching his head and avoiding eye contact, and James shuffling his feet, spinning around to face to opposite way.

"Mother dearest, is there any way I could assist you?" quipped James hurriedly, walking around the corner and out of the room.

"Hello Harry," her mother chuckled from her actual place by the counter, "How was work?"

Her father stood in the door leading to the entryway, a smile lighting his face despite the tired pull at his eyes. He walked in, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Oh, you know," he sighed, gesturing in a fashion with his hands, as if it would substitute for the words. "Sometimes I wish I had regular hours," he muttered, the smile slipping, and my mother squeezed his hand.

"Dinner smells lovely, by the way," he remarked, his grin returning.

"Oh, you know," her mother began, waving her hand passively, "Last dinner at home for Lily until Christmas, a proper send off, all her favorites."

"Oh, right. The train is tomorrow, correct?" her father asked, turning to face her and Albus.

"Yeah," she responded, smiling slightly at her father's momentary disorientation.

A whistle chimed and her mother jumped.

"Dinner's ready!" she called over her shoulder as she pulled the chicken out of the oven.

Albus sighed gratefully and looped over to his chair. Lily and her father followed. Her father sagged into the chair at the head of the table, and Lily took the seat next to Albus.

"So…" her father started, green eyes glancing around the room suspiciously, "where'd your brother go?"

"Dad, come on. It's James," Albus noted, plucking a dinner roll off the plate in the center of the table, "and food is on the table. He'll be down here right about-"

"Chicken is delicious, isn't it," exclaimed James, pulling out the chair across from Lily with gusto.

"And especially when your mother makes it," her mother replied sweetly, a warning flowing through the undercurrent. She glared as she grinned, red hair swaying as she set the chicken on the table.

"Of course, Mum," declared James boisterously, and her mother relaxed, sitting down next to him.

There was a brief silence, save for the sound of the shuffling of food as the family loaded their plates. Lily took double portions of everything; the house elves at Hogwarts were excellent cooks, but nothing quite had the spice of her mother's cooking. And her mother only cooked on very special occasions; Lily then felt the right to be pleased.

Her father munched thoughtfully on his vegetables. "So, Lily," he paused to take a drink of water, "How d'you think the Quidditch team's going to shape up this year?"

She shoveled another spoonful of potatoes in her mouth before opening her mouth, "Well-"

"Why are you asking her, Dad? She's not the one making cuts this year," James interrupted, smirking at her across the table.

"Now, James-"

"Shut up, James!" Lily slammed down her fork on the table; Albus jerked in response, moving his hands safely off the surface. She half-rose out of her chair, leaning across the table to yell at James more directly, "I am SICK of you holding that over my head. Just because you were Captain in your 6th year doesn't mean anything! Everyone on the team besides Al was at least two years younger than you, and they weren't going to make a fourth year Captain!"

"Lily!" her mother reprimanded, sending her a severe look, "We're in the middle of a meal right now! Calm down!" Lily fumed silently, glaring as her brother's smirk became more pronounced.

"And James!" her mother rounded on him, red hair whipping as she turned her head to look at him, "Behave yourself! You still act like a thirteen year old, and for heaven's sake you're almost twenty!"

At James' reddening face, Lily allowed herself a small smile, and crossing her arms, she lifted an eyebrow up at James. His smug look dropped, but shot a look back at her.

Poorly smothered sniggering from her left made her want to roll her eyes.

"And Albus Severus!" her mother yelled, eyes flashing, "Don't you be laughing!" His face quickly sobered. "You almost have a job now!" she continued. "You should be looking to move out instead of laughing at the childishness of your siblings!"

Lily and James' jaws dropped indignantly, but Albus' protest beat theirs as he began, sputtering, "Wha- But Mum! James is older than me and he still hasn't moved out and you don't yell at him! That's not fair!"

James' smirk reappeared. "Goodness Al, hasn't anyone told you that life isn't fair?"

Albus growled.

James smiled innocently back.

"Boys. Lily. Let's try not to fight. This is the last night Lily will be here for awhile." The boys rolled their eyes. "I would also like to apologize for asking what I thought was an innocent question," her father said levelly, but a hint of amusement tinted his voice.

Her mother sighed, irritation deflating. "What your father said. And listen to your father."

The three of them grumbled their agreements, and got back to their plates. Silence reigned as forks moved from plate to mouth. Lily cut her chicken into bite size pieces.

"It's going to be interesting," she commented after some time.

Her family looked at her skeptically.

"Tryouts," she clarified, rolling her eyes, "To answer your question from earlier, Dad. We lost a Beater and a Seeker, and we lost Al, and God knows it's going to be hard to find an adequate replacement for him as Chaser."

"Aw, thanks Lil," Albus replied teasingly, but they were both aware of the validity of her statement; she, Albus, and Matt, a returning 6th year like herself, had made a flawless team that had been instrumental to Gryffindor's two successive Quidditch Cup championships.

"I really want to see one of your matches this year…" her mother sighed, acquiring a faraway distant look.

"Mum," Lily muttered, looking at her lap, "Parents don't really do that…"

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem," piped her father, and her mother perked up at the thought.

Lily tried to suppress a groan. Of course there would be no difficulty in her parents attending one of her matches. Her mother was Ginny Potter, famous retired Quidditch star, and her father was Harry Potter, famous practically since he was born, and the defeater of Voldemort. Everybody knew who they were. If they came, if people found out they were coming… the whole school would explode and she would have to lock herself in her dormitory in order to avoid the barrage of fake friends begging to be introduced.

"Hey, don't worry about Quidditch so much," Albus said from next to her with a reassuring pat on the back, and effectively diverted the conversation. "Teague knows what he's doing. He's a good captain, he'll pick the right people," he reassured, and promptly turned back to his piece of chicken.

"Ah, Teague Canning," James said wistfully from across the table, leaning back in his chair. A corner of his mouth lifted up as he looked across at Al. "Does he still have that horrible attraction to Lily?"

Her cheeks heated as Albus laughed beside her. "James, you are just, ugh! There's not even words to explain what you are!"

"Does he?" inquired her mother, ignoring her outburst and addressing her brothers. She propped her elbows on the table, an amused glimmer in her eyes.

Her father scratched his head and looked at the boys, puzzled. "Which one is Canning again? Is he the one with the blonde hair?"

"No, Dad," she groaned, covering her face with her hands. "That's Matt, you know, my friend of only, what, five years?" She dropped her hands down only to see Albus put on a knowing smirk. "And he doesn't fancy me either!" she exclaimed, cutting off Albus' next remark. He grinned.

"No, Dad," James continued, "Canning is the _strong_,_ handsome_ one," he emphasized, eyes flicking to the vexed Lily, "the one with the _dreamy_ eyes and dark, curly hair."

Her father continued to look confused.

"The Quidditch captain," James finished lamely with a wave of his hands.

"She said that?" her mother questioned skeptically, gesturing at Lily.

Lily put her forehead on the edge of the table.

"Why, of course!" her brother exclaimed the same time she screamed, "NO!" to the floor.

"Really?" her mother said.

"Mum," Lily raised her head to look at her exasperatedly. "No. It's not like that. We only talk Quidditch, you know?"

Her mother grinned, showing a dimple, but nodded.

"Ugh, you don't believe me," Lily groaned, and put her head in her hands.

She saw James give a triumphant smirk across the table from between her fingers. She scowled.

Albus, James, and her mother continued on eating their meal, and silence reigned for a few passing minutes until her father, not having touched his food since the mention of Teague Canning and skeptically looking around the table as they ate asked, "So, wait… Who am I supposed to believe?"

* * *

The stars made an interesting pattern when framed by her window, she noted, staring up at the bright dots contained by the slats of wood. She had finally found a way to lean against her now packed trunk in a way that didn't pinch her back, and had been distracted by the pinpoints of light.

It was odd how quiet her house was at night. She linked her house to noise and commotion and Albus and James arguing and her parents joking; she never thought of it as quiet. Her family was full of life, as stupid as she thought that sounded, but it was the best phrase she could come up with. Now, all she could hear were the hush sounds of the night penetrating from her open window, where she could see the stars. A heaviness set in on her chest, and she felt connected to the floor.

Lily could feel loneliness creeping in. She was going to be in sixth year. Her brothers weren't going to be there. She still didn't have that close girlfriend. There was going to be new people on the Quidditch team.

She started as the click of the handle announced the opening of her door. Rather groggily, she whipped her head around, trying to identify the figure entering her room as they shut the door again quietly.

"I knew you would still be up."

Half of her mouth turned up, she patted the floor next to her, and relaxed back into her trunk.

Albus slid in next to her, sighing as he brought his legs into his chest. Resting his arms over his knees, he turned to look at her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, nudging her slightly with his shoulder. She glanced over at him and brought her hand up to run through her loose hair.

"I dunno, Al," she exhaled, staring at her toes.

"Is this about not being Quidditch captain?" he began skeptically. "Cause Lil, everyone knows you're a shoe in for next year. Teague is just, he proved himself a really good captain last year, you know? and he had us working better than even James did. It's not that you aren't an excellent player, I mean, you're brilliant, it's just-"

"That's not it, Albus," she objected. He closed his mouth. "I'm not that petty, I know that Teague would lead better than me this year. It's just… I dunno. It's stupid I guess. Nothing really to worry about at all."

He gave her a look. "Don't give me that," she protested. "Look, it's not a big deal. It's stupid."

"Tell me what it is. It's obviously bothering you, if you couldn't sleep."

Her cheeks flushed. "It's… I dunno, embarrassing, Al."

His face tightened a bit, but he appeared firm in acting like a good brother as he didn't move.

"Go on," he urged.

"Well…. Fine," she conceded as he shot her a warning glare. She looked at her hands, twisting her fingers. "It's just that… I mean James wasn't there last year, but you still were. And this year…" she hesitated, staring resolutely at the stars, "you both won't be there, you know? And, I dunno, it's stupid, but I just want the team to treat me the same, you know? I mean, what if they start acting weird or something and not talking to me the same?" She turned her head away from him, her cheeks heating.

"Well… I dunno what I expected, but I don't think you have anything to worry about there," he reassured, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Come on," he insisted, shoving her a bit, to which she halfheartedly slapped him back. "To be honest, I think the guys on the team like you better than me. Or at least they give you more respect."

"Respect?" she scoffed.

"Something like that, yeah. Maybe it has something to do with you being the best player, I dunno, but don't worry about them acting differently. If they do, just shout at them like you usually do. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean that they'll stop listening to you."

"Yeah?" she said, glancing back at him. "Well, what about the new people he's going to pick this year? What if they're completely off base?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well then you deal with them, Lil. You'll've been on the team a lot longer than them. And Teague should be on your side, he's got on the team the same year you did, you were both new together."

"Well… okay, I suppose," she mumbled, but she was slightly cheered.

"Jesus, what will you do without me next year?" he admonished playfully, getting up. He prodded her with his foot. "Get to bed," he suggested. "God knows you'll be hell to wake up in the morning. Probably oversleep and you'll be late to the platform."

"Oh shut it," Lily grumbled, but he only grinned as he walked out the door. Sighing, she stood up and flopped on her bed. Rolling her eyes at what Albus said, she closed her eyes and wished herself asleep.

(AN: I know, I know, it's the first chapter. Stay with me, though, please. I feel like this is going to be something good. please please please review. it keeps me going)


	2. Chapter 2

(AN. If anyone is reading this, and has been waiting for this chapter, well, I'm sorry for the wait. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

**READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** please. it helps so much, and thank you to all who reviewed last chapter)

Spotlight

**Chapter Two**

Lily thought she could feel it seep into her very bones; the energy present on the platform was almost tangible. Clutching her broom, she let the bustle and chatter wash over and consume her. It was a relief to be able to feel the brick wall at her back, and she momentarily closed her eyes.

She stumbled forward as a trunk hit her from behind. A bit annoyed, Lily righted herself and pulled her own trunk away from the entrance.

"Well were you planning to move, or not?" they began, and Lily straightened, "Really, leaving your- oh," they stopped as she turned around, and Lily found herself, unfortunately, face to face with Laura Chapman. Her glossed lips were puckered, her thin eyebrows elevated with surprise.

"Oh!" she chimed, quickly smiling at Lily, "Lily! Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, moving closer and safely out of the way of people entering the platform. "How was your summer!"

Lily stood unsure as Laura's thin arms flung themselves around her. Looking up, Lily brought a reluctant hand up to pat her on the shoulder. "Uh…" she let out, not so eloquently.

Thankfully, Laura released her, her lips stretched wide, exposing her white teeth. She looked at her expectantly.

"Uh…" Lily hesitated, a bit thrown off guard, "It was pretty alright," she remarked. Lily raised a brow as she watched the brunette's eyes search the area behind her with her mouth turned down, and so fought the urge to look behind her. "You?" she asked plainly, deciding to follow along with the niceties.

Laura refocused back on her, "Oh, it was just the most amazing yet!" she giggled, but her eyes quickly wandered away again.

"Oh," Lily said. "That's… nice," she finished lamely. Putting a hand on her hip, she searched for any opportunity to leave.

"Say, where's your family? I just noticed they weren't here!" Laura asked after a moment's pause.

Lily really wanted to roll her eyes. She should have guessed that was the reason why Laura had continued talking to her. At least she would soon leave and Lily wouldn't have to deal with her perky voice any longer.

"Not here," Lily drawled, her pretenses gone, and gave a mocking glance over her shoulder. "Obviously."

"Well then," Laura chirped, her eyes taking on a different quality, "It's a shame they couldn't come to see you off," she sniffed from her upturned nose.

Lily bit her tongue, refraining from making a comment about Laura's similar lack of familial support at the platform, but didn't want to have to deal with sounding like a Muggle-hater, as Laura was Muggleborn.

"Potter?" called a skeptical voice from behind her, and she almost sent a prayer to God for her good fortune; she was saved.

"Oh, hello Matt!" Laura purred, and Lily's grin flashed into a scowl as she turned to face him.

Nose scrunched, he was squinting his large brown eyes down at Laura. "Laura Chapman?" he quizzically returned the greeting, looking at Lily questioningly. She shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"So, see you on the train, maybe!" Laura said, gathering her things. "I'm looking forward to living with you for another year, Lily!" And with that, she walked away, curls bouncing in her wake.

"The hell was that?"

Grabbing her trunk, Lily grimaced up at Matt. "Christ, she is so annoying. Did you hear her? What a bunch of shite. 'I'm looking forward to living with you another year!'" she mimicked, tossing her hair over her shoulder and placing a hand on a jutted hip. A smile reluctantly battling its way onto her lips as Matt burst into laughter.

"I swear, Potter," he chuckled, shaking his blonde hair, "It is just so hard to take you seriously when you sound like that."

"Like what?" she teased, rolling her eyes as they made their way towards the scarlet train.

"Oh, you know," he smiled down at her, "Like Laura Chapman."

She laughed. "Jesus," she groaned, "she is absolutely over the top! How am I going to survive another year around her!"

He paused, eyes taking a mischievous glint. "With a little help from your friends," he said, pretending to stroke an imaginary mustache.

"I don't need your help to get in trouble," she pointed out, grinning as she pushed him in the side.

"Hey, watch it, Dunstan!" a boy yelled over his shoulder, brushing off his jacket before striding away.

"Sorry!" Matt hollered in return. "Thanks so much, Potter," he drawled, shoving her back.

"So sorry!" she exclaimed as she knocked into the owl cage of the young girl hurrying next to her. She quickly moved her mouth into what she hoped was an apologetic smile before turning back to whack Matt with her broomstick.

Grinning, he playfully swatted it away. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't need my help," he smiled.

"Too true," she smirked. At his eye roll, one side of Lily's lips curved up, and she distractedly gazed at the surrounding scene.

"Are we really that late?" she asked, noting the accumulation of parents and students surrounding the train, and effectively blocking the door. Studying the crowd, Lily could pick out the first years from the others; they were the excited ones, the visibly nervous ones, the ones whose parents made sure to give them a warm hug and kiss before sending them on their way.

Matt too was taking in the atmosphere. "Let's get on, at any rate. Don't want there to be no room left and be stuck in a compartment full of first years," he grimaced. "They're so… small," he decided, face scrunching up. "Energetic."

Lily laughed, following behind Matt's larger frame. "You were like that too, once." He turned back to pull a face at her. "No, in all honesty, it's the second years that are the worst. Think they're all so high and mighty because they made it through their first year alive."

A slight boy on her left shot her a mean glare. "Hey!" he yelled, but upon seeing who she was, his eyes went wide and a hand went to cover his mouth.

"Oh- sorry," she said, grabbing Matt's arm and hastening towards the open door to the train, "I-, well, I didn't mean you!" she called over her shoulder. As they hurriedly reached the steps, she glanced at Matt; their eyes met and they burst into laughter.

Matt was recovering his breath as he clambered aboard the train in front of her. His large eyes crinkled as he tried to calm down.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that funny," she grinned, rolling her eyes up at him as she hoisted her trunk up the steps.

Shaking his head, he extended a hand. "Here, give me something," he said, watching her make use of her feet as propelling agents to move her trunk.

She scoffed. "No, I don't need help, Matt. I'm fine. And I'm not letting go of my broom, mate," said Lily, clutching it closer. "My parents just got me this model."

With a look, Matt retracted his hand. "Honestly, Lily," he muttered, and she scowled. "I wasn't trying to steal your broom. You really just looked like you needed a hand."

Lily momentarily froze, inwardly grimacing.

"Well, actually you're right," she stated, looking up at him.

"Well- wait, what?" He stared at her incredulously.

"Yeah, I need a hand. If you could kindly amputate yours, mate, it'd all be better!" she cheekily grinned.

To her relief, he shook his head and smiled. "Shut it, Potter. I don't need your sass."

"Oi, what in God's name is taking you so damn long!" someone roared from behind her.

"Oh, sorry," she said quickly, her trunk clanking up behind her as she jumped the steps.

"Come on, let's go find Justin," Matt said as she joined him in the corridor.

"Right," she answered, and followed him as he strode past the adjacent compartments.

Lily could feel the imprint of the wood grain from the broomstick handle on her fingers as she gripped it, staring at Matt's back while he searched for their teammate in the compartments. She walked like a regular, pretending that she couldn't feel the eyes latch onto her. She fought the urge to tug at her clothing or fix her hair and instead held her broom. She'd never quite gotten the hang of it, unlike James.

And yet, although she hated feeling the stares now, her muscles rippled as she closed her eyes, remembering the rush of adrenaline from hearing an entire crowd cheering her name.

Her eyes opened with a start as large palm met her forehead, effectively hindering her movements. She glared at Matt around his arm, where he stood smirking.

"Don't fall asleep on us," he mocked, patting her head.

"Shut up," she grumbled, swatting his hand away.

He chuckled. "Justin should be through here," he said, and entered the compartment. Cracking a smile, she followed behind him, shutting the door.

As soon as the door closed, she was met with a chorus of "Hey!" "Lily!" "Dunstan!" "Potter!"

Lily heard Matt immediately start exaggerating some escapade as she turned around with a grin.

There was a room full of people blinking and smiling at their entry, the quick lounging on the limited seating while the rest were spread on the floor. It took effort to look past their eyes, and Lily found that she recognized most of the students crammed in the compartment. However, her scan didn't pick up the familiar buzzed black hair.

Lily looked down as a boy sitting on the ground near her, who she thought was a Ravenclaw, didn't they have Potions together last year?, touched her knee, flashing a wide smile when their eyes met.

She smirked slightly, a corner of her lips raising, and lifted an eyebrow.

His smile grew more pronounced.

She tried to remember hi s name as he began saying something, it really was hard to hear, and her eyes left the boy's muted green as she vaguely heard the compartment door open and shut above the din filling the room.

"Ah, and _here _are my mates!" called a deep voice from behind her.

Lily felt like all teeth as she spun around, Matt breaking away from a casual conversation with some bird to do the same.

The compartment really did feel comparatively smaller, Lily thought, when Justin Lawley entered it. She'd always felt dwarfed by him, even when she got to know him and he'd been fourteen and she thirteen, but it seemed he'd still grown, impossibly, above his previous 6'5" stature over the summer.

He clapped a large hand against Matt's as they shook, Justin's voice filling the extra slivers of room in the stuffed compartment before he turned to her.

"Ah, Lily Potter, my girl," he rumbled through the noise of various conversations, the white of his smile creating a great contrast against the darkness of his skin. She rolled her eyes as he pulled her into his chest for a hug, feeling slightly like a small child as his muscular arms wrapped around her.

He took a step back, holding her shoulders an arm distance away as he bent slightly to give her a quick scan. "You're alright?" he questioned, dark eyes appraising, "Good condition? No one's bothering you? Ready for term? "

"I'm fine," she told him, eyes rolling, and she grabbed one of his wrists and lowered his arm, a smile involuntarily twitching on her mouth.

"Okay, okay," he stated with a grin, and she found it remarkable that she could still hear him above the chatter confined in the cramped space.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but his eyes focused in on someone behind her as they called, "Oi! You get that for me?"

Justin's teeth sparkled as he boomed, "Yeah," across the room, removing a bottle of what looked like butterbeer from his pocket and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Thanks!" yelled a sandy haired boy sitting on a bench, popping open the cap. He took a swig before handing it to a laughing girl next to him, whose legs were draped over his own.

Lily glanced away as Justin shook his head. "I know you're fine, Potter. Have to look out for you for your brothers though," he said with a simple shrug.

She lightly backhanded him on the arm before she responded, "As if I can't manage on my own."

He flashed a grin. "Aw, we all know that," he said with a chuckle, throwing an arm around her shoulder, turning her to face the compartment slightly. She rolled her eyes playfully as she leaned into him. Lily's gaze swept the room to find Matt having resumed conversation with the same blonde from before. She smirked and tried to fight down a sliver of irritation; he must have put on his charm today, she thought as she watched the girl's eyes squint as she clutched her stomach in laughter, Matt gesturing busily with his hands. Lily assumed she was a seventh year; she didn't recognize her and figured she was in another house.

She heard the compartment door slide again.

"Hey!" barked yet another voice from behind her, "Matt, Potter, Justin! Get over here!"

"Oh, here comes the big man," Justin mumbled in her ear. She laughed and they turned, Matt apparently having broken away as he stopped in step next to her.

Teague Canning stood in the corridor waiting for them with a smile, holding the hand of a girl who looked a little reluctant to be there. She, almost embarrassedly, tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, and Teague's arm was extended out to maintain their connection from where she stood a little off to the right.

Lily noted that he'd already managed to ensnare another one with those blue eyes. Before term even started, too. Must be a record.

"Sorry to break you guys away from your conversations, but I have some information for you," he began, eyes appraising them all.

"You lot are all trying out again, right?" he quickly asked, a hand momentarily lost in his dark curly hair.

Matt pulled a face, Justin just smiled and said, "Of course," and Lily rolled her eyes.

Teague chuckled. "Okay, I thought so. Just wanted to let you know that I'm having tryouts almost immediately for the team when we get to school," and his eyes took on that enthusiastic, almost crazed look that always appeared when he got really focused on Quidditch. "We need to find three outstanding players if we want another repeat and keep up our undefeated streak, and once we find them we need to be working together as if we'd played Quidditch with each other since birth.

"I owled Professor Longbottom over the summer-" here they rolled their eyes- "Oh, stop, don't mock me, don't you want to win? And we have the clear to have tryouts on the first Saturday of term, which is in three days after today."

"Teague, I think we all know our days of the week; we know when Saturday is," remarked Lily dryly.

He smiled a charming smile and then shot a grimace at her.

"Regardless, you better all be there on time. Seven in the morning or you'll all be running stadiums for the rest of your lives for trying to show me up," he said over groans.

"Really, mate?"

"Come on, on a Saturday morning?"

"I hate waking up early. You know I hate waking up early."

Teague only grinned. "Well that's it. See you then," he said with a wave, gently squeezing the girl's hand and started walking away from them down the corridor.

"Hey wait, you sitting with us, mate?" asked Justin, nodding his head back at the compartment as Teague turned.

"Ah, I don't think so," replied Teague with a quick wink. "I'm sitting with Patricia's friends, I think. They're in Hufflepuff," he said, nodding at the girl he held hands with. "Your compartment's a little too full for us, anyways."

"Oh, alright. You know there's always room for you if you change your mind."

"Alright," Teague called, and he continued on, Patricia following in his wake.

They three still stood facing the now empty corridor, the noise inside their compartment roaring dimly at their backs.

Matt smirked. "Sitting with her friends, my arse."

Justin chuckled, a grin flashing as he looked down at him. "Well, Teague has always seemed to have a way with our feminine counterparts."

"Yeah, no kidding," Matt said wistfully, gazing down the corridor.

Lily snorted.

"What?" Matt snapped as she broke his trance. "He can have any girl he wants."

"It's because he's Quidditch Captain," Justin reasoned.

"No, it's because he's a seventh year. You get girls too, and you're not Captain."

"Someone's a bit jealous," Lily interjected playfully. Justin laughed softly.

Matt sighed.

So did she. "Look, Matt, I don't know what you're on about. It's not like you've never had a girlfriend. And that blonde in there seemed pretty into you," she tried to help, but found it difficult when she couldn't even see why he was complaining.

He considered this. "True," he said, "but if he tried, he could have _any_ girl."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're fine. All the girls want you," she deadpanned, and Matt laughed.

Lily folded her arms, a little annoyed, and looked at Justin.

He held his hands up. "Hey, you don't need to tell me. I already know I'm devilishly handsome," he said with a cocky grin.

"Yeah, okay," she muttered, and turned to reenter the noise. She could feel them two following.

Upon their entry, Matt immediately sauntered over to rejoin with the previously mentioned blonde, who glanced up at him under long eyelashes as he made his way to her. Justin, who the whole room seemed to know personally, was called over by a group of students sitting by the window. He maneuvered his long legs through the throng of people squished in the small compartment to where he began an animated conversation.

She was standing in the doorway still, standing alone, and she briefly wondered if she looked like a fool. Eyes continued to make quick glances at her, and she redid her pony tail casually in an effort to look bored.

"Hey, Lily, sit here," came the voice of the green-eyed boy from earlier. She glanced up and located him sitting on one of the benches. He motioned to a tiny sliver of space next to him.

The kids around him looked interestedly from him to her.

She kept her gaze cool. With a smirk, she shrugged.

To his grin (with some hints of relief in it,) Lily made her way over, and her hips may or may not have swayed more than necessary.

Her brothers weren't here to chastise her anymore, anyways.

* * *

She stared lazily out of the square of a window into the night as she focused in and out of the conversation. They had exited the train minutes earlier to be ushered into the horseless carriages, and swept along with she, Matt, and Justin were two nervous looking third years boys who had apparently been shut out of another carriage due to "lack of space."

Justin's deep laugh broke out and filled the cabin warmly, and she amusedly glanced at the cause; one of the third years wore a relieved, yet pleased smile on his face. Lily was used to Justin's popularity; after being friends with him since they became teammates on the Quidditch team two years ago and she became accustomed to the way everyone seemed to want to be the recipient of one of his smiles or wanted a minute of his day. These third years would run back to their dormitories later to boast about how they got to spend the carriage ride with Justin Lawley.

She wasn't oblivious either; Lily, conscious of the shy glances shot at her from the two boys sitting opposite, figured that her name might come up later too. She was a Potter, after all, and all of the houses had seen her in Quidditch matches. She resumed looking out the window. She was a Potter, and all they cared for was her name.

His name was Stanley Ackerman, Stan for short. She was right: yes, he was in Ravenclaw, and yes, he had been in her Potions class last year.

She supposed he'd been nice. It hadn't necessarily been awkward when they'd sat close together, or when he'd slipped an arm around her waist, or when his lips had been at her ear. A bit unwanted, yes, but not awkward. She'd participated in the conversation with the others close by; her dry comments and the few stories she relayed had generated enthusiastic smiles and laughter.

She'd decided he was either too confident or too interested when she felt his breath hot on her neck, followed by the touch of his mouth under where her jaw met her neck. Leaning an infinitesimal bit away, she'd called out to Justin, asking if he wanted to search for the food trolley with her. As soon as he turned her way to answer, the hand had slipped from her waist. When they were in the corridor, she'd found Hugo, and she sent Justin back while she stayed to catch up.

She supposed he'd been nice enough. Just too interested.

"Potter," called a chortling Matt, bringing her back, "D'you remember when we charmed the hallway outside of Slytherin's common room pink last year?"

She broke her gaze with the upcoming Hogwarts castle to grin at him.

"How could I forget?"

"That was you?" said the other boy reverently, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Justin's smile widen.

"Yeah," she drawled, leaning back lazily, "We didn't even get caught."

They laughed appreciatively, and she noted their fast approach to the grounds as Matt launched into another one of their adventures. She felt like she could almost touch the castle and her stomach leapt with some sort of anticipation. She wanted to get her broomstick and fly; flying always took on a better quality when she was at Hogwarts.

* * *

Lily loved many things about Hogwarts. She loved the grounds, she loved the pitch, she loved playing Quidditch, she loved her friends, she loved being away from home, she loved flying, she loved freedom. She loved the castle, the kitchens, the secret passages, the pranks, and she loved how she belonged there.

* * *

The feast had lived up to its expectations. After the Sorting, and Professor Nottingham made his usual speech, she, Matt, Justin, and Teague had congregated at the end of the long Gryffindor table, heatedly discussing Quidditch.

The night ended, and as she filed through the portrait hole ("_Petunia"_) she was swept in a sea of excited students. Lily was itching to fly, to sweep low across the grass and up in between the spires of the towers through the sweet September air.

She passed some of the students congregating near the fire and headed up the stairs to the sixth year girls' dormitory. Luckily, she found it empty, and went to claim the bed furthest from the door, and closest to the window. Her broomstick was lying next to it, and she smiled at it like an old friend.

Just as she was eyeing her broom with a certain fondness, the door opened loudly, and in came noise with them. There were four other girls in her year: Joanne Emerson, Sarah Kimberley, Natalie Reed, and Laura Chapman.

The four other girls walked into the room like they were from a poster, and they all looked liked they belonged together with catty, gossipy, sugary smiles as they glanced over at her.

"So," one, Natalie, began loudly, "I was catching up with Caleb after the feast," -here the girls giggled and Lily heard a "I bet you caught up, alright,"- "and he mentioned that he ran into John, you know, from Ravenclaw, and that he'd ran into Devin, who was in Justin Lawley's compartment at the train," –here were some fanciful "I wish"es- and here Lily's face soured, "and _he_ told me something mighty peculiar about Stan."

"What," toned Laura flatly. Lily grimaced at the subject, but turned her head to smirk at the sound of Laura's displeasure.

"Hm," said Natalie, no doubt innocently twisting a strand of her long, straight brown hair, "I'm not completely sure. Something Lily would know more about, don't you think, Lily," she said, raising her voice more and looking pointedly at her.

Lily turned her head and rolled her eyes.

Laura's head whipped from Natalie, to Lily, and back again.

"They aren't- no, but- hold on a minute," Laura sputtered.

She couldn't do anything without anyone knowing, could she? She just really wanted to fly. She rolled her broomstick loosely between her palms.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Joanne looked at her shrewdly. Her blonde hair swayed as she tilted her head. "No, I heard something about that too. Only I thought he was interested in you, Laura," she said, looking back and forth between Lily and Laura.

Laura was positively fuming. Lily didn't care. She was annoyed, she didn't care, and she wanted to fly.

Lily got up, clutching her broom, and stalked past them to the door. They tutted as she brushed by them.

"Is it true?" snapped Natalie, her brown eyes flashing.

Lily turned from the door, exasperatedly. "_What_'s true? I talked to Stan today on the train. That's all. You can have him, Laura, anyone, really. I don't care." It was as if the girls had cue cards to raise their eyebrows at exactly the same time. "Now, excuse me, I'm leaving. Don't touch my stuff."

She just wanted to fly.

Spotlight- Mute Math

(AN: **please review. You have no idea how fulfilling reviews are to read. ALSO** I am considering briefly **changing perspectives** sometime in the future. **What do you think**???)


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: sorry for the wait! I had such a hard time finding the inspiration to get this chapter done (I have so many ideas for the upcoming chapters that they crowd out the necessary steps to get there, or, in other words, this chapter.) I hope this one isn't that boring... It is necessary. I'm trying to give some background base work, so not much action in this one. Be patient with me!

**If you are reading this, thank you for reading**. It always amazes me that people say I'm decent at this, so please, as always, **read and review**.)

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next morning found Lily Potter stumbling down the dormitory staircase, one hand covering her shut eyes, the other guiding her down along the wall. Her bag was looped around her neck and banging against her hip with each step, and she cursed mornings as the light still managed to penetrate through her eyelids.

Although she knew that she must be nearing the bottom of the stairs relatively soon, she found herself experiencing that peculiar, discombobulating sensation where your feet keep acting like they're still going down steps while you're actually on flat ground. Losing contact with the wall, she began stumbling, dangerously tipping further forward with each subsequent step until she abruptly was prevented from falling by arms around her waist. Her tired body rocked back onto her heels and leaned into a rather toned chest.

"Whoa, careful there," a low voice said, hands moving to a more comfortable position on her hips.

Lily stiffened. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to glare up at the handsome face of Caleb Schellden. Frustratingly, she could feel that her stare was only at half its normal power due to her present tired state.

"What'd you do, walk down the stairs with your eyes close?" he grinned cheerfully, cockily, perfectly at ease.

She huffed in irritation. "Hands to yourself, Schellden."

He only winked and let go, raising both his hands with barely a hint of a sheepish look. His dark hair shaded one of his eyes as he shrugged nonchalantly with a smile.

She took a step away from him, adjusting the strap of her bag as she went. His eyes followed her as she marched to the portrait, and he shook his head to clear the hair out of his vision.

"You're welcome!" he called after her, and she could feel that overconfident smile staring at her back. She responded by slamming the portrait shut. The Fat Lady shouted at her in protest, but she resolutely ignored her.

"Damn morning people," she muttered, doggedly walking by route down the corridors to breakfast.

It was just so hard to keep her eyes open after she woke up, she mused as her vision flickered in and out. Her eyes must take awhile to adjust to the brightness, or something. Even after she could see without wincing, she always felt her eyelids droop and experienced the overbearing desire to plunk her head down on the table. By lunchtime she was fine, functioning normally. And she'd always been able to stay up to uncommon hours, regardless of how little sleep she might've been running on.

Lily turned another corner, slowly plodding along at the minimal pace. Eyes half closed, she could almost hear the bustle of the Hogwarts population eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

She also heard footsteps fast approaching her from behind.

Lily didn't turn; it required too much effort and energy to come to a stop, change direction completely, and raise her eyes to see who was there. Maybe it would be one of those people that usually kept out of her way.

"Lily! Hi!" came an overly bright voice.

Apparently, she would not be as lucky.

Must Laura Chapman turn up everywhere?

Said roommate had reached her and slowed to her sleepy stride. Lily flicked her eyes up, acknowledging her presence.

"Hey."

"Wow, so we definitely started term off on the wrong note, don't you think? I mean, if you want Stan, I completely understand, you know? I mean, he's such a catch, I've been dying to get with him for years…"

Her voice, made many times more irritating in the cursed mornings, quickly rambled on and on. Lily walked, now with her eyes open (she didn't want to look like a zombie,) and zoned out her voice. What Laura was saying was not important. Laura was only worried that Lily would get so offended by last night's little meeting between the sixth year Gryffindor girls that she would call her dad up or something and make her sound bad. As if Lily gave a shite about Laura's feelings for Stanley Ackerman.

Also, as if her father would give a shite about Laura Chapman.

She was almost at the Great Hall. Soon she'd be eating with Matt, and not listening to Laura.

"…Natalie was saying that I was too good for him anyways, he's just trying to get with any girl he can- oh! I mean, no offense to you if you like him, she just meant…"

Lily's focus drifted out again, as she vaguely wondered where the other three girls were. They rarely left each other

Yet another voice calling to her snapped her back to attention, only this time she actually cared about what this person had to say.

"Hey Potter," said a warm voice. Smiling, she looked up at a nearing Teague, dimly amused by being saved from Laura's sole company two days in a row.

He strolled up to them, his own easy, heartbreaking, smile on his face. Lily heard Laura's breathe catch next to her, and she fought the urge to smirk.

"My, my, Potter smiling in the morning?" he teased disbelieving as he fell in step with her. His hand ran across her back, soothingly, she wanted to shut her eyes again, squeezing her shoulder before he withdrew his arm. She saw him smiling softly.

"You were up late flying last night," he murmured to her. His blue eyes, soft now in this morning, sought hers.

She hummed in agreement. He smiled, dropping their gaze, and shook his head as if wondering why he even asked.

Lily assumed Laura was a step behind them, apparently still a bit shell-shocked.

Lily nodded gratefully as Teague opened the Great Hall door for her.

The warm chatter of the students wafted along with the scent of the awaiting breakfast through the open door. Most of the school was eating already, the clusters of students at their respective tables appearing to be excited for the start of the new term.

She turned to wait for Teague; always the gentleman, he was holding the door open for Laura too. Lily wouldn't have minded if he'd left her alone in the hall, but she supposed he had a reputation with the ladies to maintain.

Laura seemed to have recovered herself; she fluffed her hair with one hand while simpering, trailing the other over Teague's shoulder in a manner that Lily recognized to be a weak imitation of Joanne.

"Thanks," she cooed, looking back at Teague one last time before flouncing over to the three previously absent sixth year Gryffindor girls who were conversing in a flippant manner, though no doubt aware of the admiring fifth year boys.

Teague only smiled, letting the door close behind him as he met Lily.

"Come on, to breakfast then," he said. She rolled her eyes and laughed quietly.

His hand settled on the small of her back, propelling her forward with him as he took a step towards the Gryffindor table. She tensed as a reaction to the unexpected gesture; she was not as sleepy as before.

He retracted his hand swiftly, though maintaining his normal smoothness. She looked up to meet his slightly widened eyes.

"Sorry," he said with yet another smile, though in it there was a bit of chagrin.

"It's fine," she replied slowly. It wasn't that his touch was unwelcome, which is what he appeared to be apologizing for. She didn't know. It wasn't a big deal to begin with.

They continued walking, he still smiling at her, and she not without some confusion, until a call from the Hufflepuff table halted them.

"Teague!"

Lily watched as blue eyes flitted to momentary confusion while they still looked at her, before they showed a quick sign of comprehension.

"Patricia," he recovered, grinning charmingly over her shoulder. "Hey, I'll catch up with you later," he said to her, a hand ghosting over the line of her shoulders until he'd stepped around her.

"Sorry," he said again with a small apologetic smile before turning to his blonde haired girlfriend, who greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

Lily waved a hand and made her way past the Hufflepuff table to her spot next to Matt, and as she sat down she wondered if Teague was apologizing for the contact again or for having to leave.

Matt nudged her with his shoulder in a way that reminded her of Albus. "Good morning, Sunshine," he said through a mouthful of eggs.

She only rolled her eyes as she reached to plop some fruit onto her plate. At least when she was walking, the motion almost halted her drowsiness; sitting brought back combating her drooping eyelids and heavy head. Tiredly, she rested her head in her hand, propping it up with her elbow.

Next to her, Matt chuckled. Taking four more sausages, he looked back at her, amused. "I forgot how terrible you are in the mornings," he sighed wistfully, mirthfully.

"And I forgot how peppy you are. You should be ashamed of yourself," she intoned flatly, her fork making slow, lazy circles around her fingers.

He was spearing another sausage with his fork when she finished speaking. "Now, Potter," he began, pointing his fork, sausage and all, at her, "You can do better by learning something from me," he advised with a flourish, "I mean, people actually like me, so- ow! I was only kidding," he laughed.

The cost of using the effort to smack him in the head was almost worth it, Lily reasoned. The corner of her mouth twitched up.

"She just smiled!" Matt hollered. Lily wanted to shrink as heads turned to gaze curiously at a triumphant, half standing Matt, holding his fork with the now half eaten sausage like a sword above his head. Groaning, Lily dropped her head to the table.

Matt laughed some more at her expense as he retook his seat. "Cheer up, Potter! It's the beginning of a new term!"

Not lifting her head, she groaned again, though only procuring more laughter from her friend. His laugh was oddly of a higher pitch, but it suited him all the same. She knew he was only acting this over the top to egg on this kind of reaction, so to spite him, she raised her head and stuck her fork in the nearest slice of fruit.

He only grinned.

"You know, you should really consider eating more," he said loftily, taking another dainty portion of hash.

"Why the hell are you so damn happy right now?" she demanded, irritated. Lily rested her head on her other arm to procure some much needed distance from her annoyance. Why was it that in the morning Matt's voice was always ten times louder than usual?

Matt didn't respond, but Lily knew him well enough to know that he was grinning like a fool. A self-satisfied fool.

Distractedly, Lily stared down the long table. Her eyes unconsciously locked on her roommates, separated from them by a few groups. She could tell that Natalie was leading the conversation, of course; Joanne was giving her signature small smile, and as far as she could tell, not saying much, but on second thought, Lily did not find this odd. They weren't sitting with any boys, after all.

Sarah was nodding at something Natalie was intently informing her upon, but it must have all been a tease as Natalie started a loud laugh that Laura quickly copied. Sarah reluctantly started giggling with them, and Joanne smiled broadly, giving a few peals of her own laughter.

To Lily, it all seemed so superficial, like they were putting on a show for the male population of Hogwarts. While they weren't that popular as to having the whole school after them, those four, Joanne and Natalie especially, were strongly desired at least throughout the sixth year and amongst the Gryffindors. Even Matt admired them and occasionally chatted them up, despite Lily's firm stance opposed to them.

Fork spinning rhythmically around her fingers, Lily watched as their laughter died out, and as another animated conversation sprang up.

Lily had only really noticed that the other four girls rooming with her had formed some sort of clique in her third year, when her brothers, still at school, both had girlfriends to occupy their time.

Unintentionally, the majority of her first two years of school had been spent under the wing of her overprotective brothers, who were also attempting to convert the rest of the Quidditch to view her the same way. As the youngest and only female member on the team, she went on covert missions for and with her real and adopted brothers. Teachers never suspected her, that is, until they learned not to.

Lily regretted little of the time she'd horsed around with the boys; however, hanging out with people that were guys and older than her had distanced herself immensely from the girls her age that shared a room with her. They had started out civil enough to each other, but as Lily missed out on more and more opportunities to befriend the four girls, the closer Natalie, Joanne, Laura, and Sarah had bonded together, shutting Lily out. So, when her brothers were off making the ladies swoon with their Potter charm her third year, Lily was at a loss how to approach the slightly intimidating group.

Third year was also the year where she became such close friends with Matt. They'd been paired for a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Needless to say, she felt guilty when she had to take him to the hospital wing, and their friendship grew from there.

Lily's train of thought was disrupted when a new arrival to the girls sauntered up to their spot at the table. Her brow furrowed slightly when she remembered the encounter previously this morning.

With a hand on Natalie's thin shoulder, Caleb Schellden had all four girls looking up at him and his devilish smirk. His attentions seemed to be focused on Joanne; she accordingly turned her head in a manner that all of her long blonde hair fell over her opposite shoulder, exposing her tan, slender neck. She flashed a demure smile at him, looking at him in an appraising manner that was surely meant to tease. The admiring fifth year boys to their right all shot him looks, poorly masking their jealousy.

Schellden laughed at a comment apparently made by Natalie, and as he turned to reply, his smoldering gray eyes locked directly on hers.

Fighting a blush, Lily snapped her attention away. Embarrassed at having been caught staring, no matter how unintentional her musing had been, she stared at her plate.

She stared at her plate, but it didn't look like hers, not scattered with fruit as it had been before.

Instead, her dish now looked like it could feed five, and then some. Layers of Danish, multiple slices of toast and jam, a portion of scrambled eggs that she didn't even think James could finish, hash, sausages that looked like they'd been assembled into a log cabin…?

Poorly stifled giggles to her left made her turn, mouth agape, to look at Matt.

At the look on her face, he only looked back at her seriously; the only evidence that he was trying to conceal his amusement was the redness of his face.

"Now, Potter, I expect you to eat that all. Your brothers would never forgive me if I let you starve yourself while they were gone."

Lily tried to maintain a straight face only to end up laughing, exasperated. "Matt, you are just so, absolutely, utterly, ridiculous!"

Matt grinned. "I know and you love me for it," he replied cheekily, his smile so wide that his brown eyes were squinted.

"Yeah, lucky for you," she muttered.

He teasingly shoved her again with his shoulder, and giggled when she cautiously took a forkful of eggs.

"Oh, look," Matt said after a pause, fork pointing down the table. "Longbottom's handing out the class schedules."

Lily barely took a glance up. "Oh, that's interesting…" she trailed.

"Oh, right," Matt snorted, "You don't even have to worry about careers, or your future outside of Hogwarts. As long as you're healthy, you'll continue having lines of Quidditch coaches outside the pitch, waiting to sign you the moment you're eligible."

Lily rolled her eyes as she turned to half smile at Matt.

"Aw, Mattie, don't be so put out. I enrolled in most the same courses as you so you wouldn't be bored out of your mind or stuck with anyone… ugh," she finished, shuddering, thinking of the predacious expressions of Natalie's eyes.

He snorted again. "Right, we both know that the reason you're taking the classes you are is so that _you _won't be bored, not the other way around."

Lily smiled fully this time. "Well," she shrugged, "regardless."

Matt couldn't help but smile back.

"Ah, Dunstan, Potter," came the warm voice of Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor House.

Lily was closely acquainted with him through her parents, which is why he hesitatingly asked after handing she and Matt their schedules, "Now, Lily, are you absolutely sure that professional Quidditch is what you want to do with your life?"

He threw a haphazard glance over his shoulder, before decidedly looking back at her straight expression, "I mean," he paused, "I don't know if you've thought about it, but considering the way you excel at Defense Against the Dark Arts, it would be a shame if-"

"Sorry, Professor, but I'll interrupt you there," she interjected, softening it with a pale smile. "I know that I want to play Quidditch. It's the only thing I really enjoy doing," she said honestly. "Not to say that I don't like Defense- I find that satisfying too- but I've spent my whole life watching how tired and stressed my Dad can be when he returns home from work, and why put myself through that if I can do something I love instead?"

Professor Longbottom's cheeks tinged a slight bit of pink, and he looked a little bristled, but she knew he only thought he was looking out for her.

"Believe me, Professor Longbottom, I've had this conversation many times with my parents already. I know what I'm doing," she finished matter of factly.

He looked a bit flabbergasted. "Well then," he said briskly, shuffling a few of the remaining schedules around in his arms, "That settles that."

He began stepping away to the next knot of students. "Have a nice term, and do Gryffindor proud on the pitch!"

Smiling, and lightly rolling her eyes, she turned back to the table.

Matt whistled lowly at her side. "Blimey, Potter. Handled that rather efficiently, didn't you?"

She only laughed. "It's not a big deal, I know Longbottom, remember?"

"Yeah," he said, but shook his head. "Christ, you have connections."

* * *

After examining their schedules to find that they had three hour long free periods, Matt and Lily could only excitedly chat on their way back up to common room. Their first free period was now; Lily had now cheered up upon realizing that she had a potential of three extra hours of sleep a day.

She'd remembered her brothers having free periods, and the jealousy that it ensued, and now she was grateful for her turn. However, although James always had fooled around more during those extra, lesson-free hours, Lily remembered Albus working desperately to finish various Herbology reports and Potions essays on time.

To be honest, Lily fully realized that there probably wasn't much of a need for her to perform well in school at this point; she didn't want to seem arrogant, but she knew that she was good at Quidditch, and a number of scouts had already been in contact with her, even since fifth year.

Lily was also aware that she had a famous mother who'd played Quidditch, and with a last name like hers, her association with a team would certainly raise revenues.

She just wanted to get in on her own merits. She didn't want people to think that she was a dunce that could only fly around on a broomstick. She would try to do as well as she could this year.

Well, try hard to work as minimally as possible. And to get in those extra hours of sleep during those free periods.

Matt and Lily arrived at the common room to start their first free period. It was odd for the room to be so empty; only a small group of seventh year boys (she waved at Justin) joked at a table near the portrait hole, throwing comments over to a few seventh year girls in the corner opposite. A few sixth years were scattered about, but Lily could've cared less; the sofa was unresistingly open, and within the span of a blink she was sprawled across it.

"Typical," Matt stated, sitting in the armchair to her right. "Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

Lily only responded by smiling and closing her eyes.

"Alright, fine, I'll wake you up when we have to leave," sighed Matt. "I'll just… yeah…"

Lily groggily lifted her head up an hour later.

"You know, you didn't have to throw my bag at my head," she complained drowsily, frowning up at an amused Matt.

"Oh, it was completely necessary," he said, grabbing her outstretched hand and tugging her to her feet. With a shake of his blonde head, they made their way to the portrait hole.

The common room was slowly thinning out as the other students were leaving for their first lesson. Lily sighed; Potions and Charms today.

Matt frowned. "I hate school," he said, voicing her thoughts.

"I know," she groaned as they slowly walked towards the portrait hole.

"Excuse me," came a frosty voice from behind them. They looked behind them to see Shannon Avery brush between them, knocking their shoulders. They watched her haughty stride to and out the portrait hole before carrying on.

"You know," Lily said, "I never really liked her much."

Matt only hummed next to her as the clambered out of the portrait hold into the busy hall.

She thought again of the snooty look in Avery's eyes. "She just thinks she's so much better than everyone. I can't stand it."

She only heard Matt sigh wistfully next to her. Eyebrow raised, she turned to look at his slightly dazed countenance.

Noticing her look, Matt quickly glanced away, a hint of pink at his cheekbone.

"Yeah," he said, staring into the distance, "but she has a really nice arse."

~-~

the album Inside In/ Inside Out by The Kooks

AN: so there you go! Hopefully a little interesting... So I realize it might seem like I'm throwing guys at you left and right, but I need to introduce these characters... they'll be important coming up. And, Lily really hangs out with guys, mostly, so I suppose that if you're thinking wow she gets around, keep that in mind.

review, please! I'd really appreciate the feedback.

next chapter: Quidditch tryouts... hm.....


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I've been so behind and negligent and I really need to get going again. Hope you're not disappointed, and leave me some nice reviews, yeah?

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next two days for Lily went by quickly, and yet slowly at the same time. Hogwarts meant Quidditch; she knew that paying attention during class was futile, so she barely tried. Most lessons, Lily stared off into space, while Matt squinted at the board as if that would better help him understand what the professor was saying. Lily just wanted the team to come together again and start practicing.

At a quarter past six, Saturday morning, Lily, Matt, and Justin approached the Great Hall, broomsticks in hand. At the middle of the long Gryffindor table, a variety of breakfast foods were laid out. Either Teague had made sure that the participants would have some food in their stomachs before tryouts, or the house elves were simply mind-readers.

There were a few Gryffindor students shuffling their feet near the table as, with a yawn, Matt stuck out a hand to grab a muffin, which he promptly shoved in his mouth. Justin chuckled, sitting down with his back to the table, stretching out his long legs into the aisle.

Lily sat down, propping up her broom against the bench, and stretched her legs out next to his, picking up a piece of toast on the way.

"I can't believe he made us wake up this early," complained Matt thickly, through his full mouth.

Justin laughed and shook his head. "It's Teague, and it's Quidditch."

Lily chuckled. "Still…" she grumbled.

"I'm just surprised it isn't earlier. Can you imagine how frantic he must be about having to find a Seeker, Chaser, _and _Beater that can fill in the empty spots?"

With a groan, Matt agreed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever, whoever they are, they aren't going to be good enough anyways…" she said lightly, picking at the toast in her hand.

"Potter," Justin admonished, and he made a barely noticeable glance around to see if anyone heard.

He needn't have worried, she thought, as the other Gryffindors had given them a wide, noticeable berth. She snorted a bit at their cowardice. Didn't they realize if they made it, they'd have to play with them every day for the next two semesters?

"What?" she said, a bit challengingly. "Look at how scared they are."

Justin looked away, shaking his head.

"Well, you don't seem to be very approachable…" she heard him mutter nonchalantly.

"Excuse me? What was that, I'm afraid I didn't hear you." she said, raising her voice a bit.

She hadn't realized she'd stood up until Justin turned back to look at her, saying, with a reassuring smile, "Easy, Potter, sit down." She flushed. "I was only joking."

With a snort, she retook her seat.

Justin sighed with a small smile. She vaguely wondered how he was so happy, all of the time, especially in the morning…

Lily resumed brooding in silence. Matt was, no surprise, eating, and Justin had taken up his thoughtful look of silence.

There were slowly more students filling into the Great Hall, the stragglers making it out of bed in order to collect themselves before the tryout. Lily took a sweeping glance at them from her position at the middle of the long Gryffindor table; there seemed to be a lot of scared looking second and third years, not eating, standing against the wall. A few older students shuffled a bit closer to them, food in hand, talking quietly, and she felt like she could see the bags under their eyes from their fitful night of sleep.

Her observations were interrupted, however, as she watched a brown haired boy, maybe a second or third year, come a bit hesitantly up to their spot at the table.

She curiously looked at him as he grabbed a few rolls, not meeting any of their eyes.

He appeared rather unremarkable, she thought, as she took note of his small stature and skinny arms. Granted, she was small for her position herself, and she then wondered if perhaps he was trying out for Seeker. His build would help him there, she supposed.

Lily could feel the amused glance from Justin as the boy took a bite and remained standing next to her.

"Could you toss me one?" asked Justin, motioning at the bread.

The boy looked up with wide eyes. He pointed at himself, as if to ask, "_Me?_"

Justin nodded with a warm smile. Lily lightly rolled her eyes with a small quirk of her lips. Justin, he would be the one to welcome and attempt to calm down the young ones.

After swallowing, the boy gave a quick grin and tossed one of the rolls in his hand at Justin, who, naturally, caught it with the ease of a Keeper.

"Thanks, mate," he said before taking a bite.

"No problem," the boy shrugged with a slight shuffle of his feet.

He began to turn away, but Lily, still holding onto that small smile, called him back.

"Say, what's your name?" she asked.

It seemed she caught him off guard, due to his slightly widened eyes, but he recovered quickly.

"Hayman," he said, "Daniel Hayman."

She smiled. "What year are you?"

"Third."

"What position do you play?" Justin piped up.

Hayman turned his attention towards Justin.

"Beater," he said with a sheepish smile.

Justin sent her a quick eyebrow-raise, which she returned.

This didn't seem to pass by their young acquaintance.

His expression was still sheepish, but he continued, "I know, I know, I'm small," he said dismissively with a wave of his hand, "That's what all those fifth years keep telling me. I'm 'too small,'" he repeated with a bit of heat, and though it made her smile, Lily couldn't help but agree. For a Beater, it wasn't just his stature that was undersized- there seemed to be nothing but skin and bone on the boy's arms.

"Yeah?" prompted Justin.

"Yeah," he said, but then he smiled. "But I'll just show them, yeah? I'm pretty sure a few were trying out for Chaser, hopefully we get to aim at them today then, eh? Show them…" he trailed off.

She liked him, but she couldn't help but think he wouldn't quite make the cut, she noted with chagrin.

"Well, you'd better do that- just as long as you don't hit me," she threatened teasingly.

She expected him to fluster a bit- after all, he was only a third year- but instead he shot a grin back at her, saying, "Or, just don't get in the way," over his shoulder as he walked back towards a small cluster of boys seemingly his age.

With a surprised grin, she watched as his wide-eyed friends wildly gestured back towards them, to which Hayman responded with just a shrug and resumed eating his roll.

"Daniel Hayman," said Justin next to her.

"Daniel Hayman," she repeated.

"I like him."

"Too bad about his size, though."

"Eh," Justin shrugged passively, "You never know. Nobody thought you'd amount to your brothers since they dwarf you, but look where you are now, better than them both."

"Meh," she said noncommittally, her mind still weighing the chances of the third year, but smacked him on the back of the head when she processed the comment about her height. "They do not _dwarf_ me."

Justin just chuckled. "We should be heading out soon…"

"Yeah, well, you're the one to detach Matt from his food."

"Matt, mate," Justin called, "We're going to the pitch now."

There was no response.

They turned to look at him; his face was practically hidden from view due to a grand pile.

"You are… seriously going to eat that all?" Justin questioned skeptically, gesturing the large amount of muffins and cakes stacked on his plate.

Blinking, freezing mid-chew, he nodded. "Ymph," he tried to say, and resumed chewing.

Justin turned to look at her exasperatedly, mouthing, "_How is he not obese?_" at Lily before trying again.

"Alright, I'm just letting you know, he always makes us run laps, and those spinning maneuvers in the sky…"

Matt only shrugged and kept eating. Lily wondered why he never learned that eating all of that before Quidditch was never a good idea; this happened every year…

"He's not going to listen to you," she told Justin, with an exasperated eye-roll.

"Whatever, mate, I'm not cleaning up his vomit."

"Hey, me neither! I always have to do it!"

There was a pause.

"We'll make Teague do it," they concluded simultaneously.

"Yeah…" they agreed.

There was a momentary pause.

"Let's go!" Lily finally yelled, grabbing Matt's collar and pulling him away, easily fighting his resistance.

"I wasn't finished!" he moaned, but she merely gave him a push in the back and fell in step with Justin behind him.

They approached the exit, and the other Gryffindors seemed to take their departure as a cue to leave.

Matt, still grumbling to himself, gruffly opened the door to meet the pale morning.

Though the temperatures were still holding onto summer, the foggy air was beginning to show signs of that telltale fall crispness, Lily noted as she, Matt, and Justin walked down school steps.

The three had fallen silent; each was focusing at the task at hand. Lily knew they were all aware they already made the team—this was common knowledge throughout the entire house, perhaps the entire school—but every year tryouts came around, all the veterans felt that they had something to prove.

Well, Lily corrected herself as their feet, starting to get wet from dew, carried them across the grounds to get to the pitch; at least she was sure that it was that way for her.

Although she would prefer not to brag, especially to those who didn't know her well, Lily wasn't quite modest enough not to recognize and acknowledge her talent for Quidditch. She was good, damn good at Chaser, and she had the awards and cups and letters from scouts to prove it. The school knew it. Her house knew it. All the Gryffindors trying out today, well, they knew it too.

To put it simply, Lily had a reputation—a reputation of being the best—to uphold, and there was no way she was going to sully that by slacking off on a tryout, no matter how inconsequential it was.

So, she forced her body to wake up. As the stadium rose in height upon their approach, Lily cleared her bleary eyes, straightened her posture, and with a determined expression, entered the pitch shoulder to shoulder with her two teammates.

* * *

Teague was, predictably, already there, pacing a small stretch of the perfectly groomed field. Bright sunlight shone through the bright blue morning onto the vivid, lush green grass—they certainly had the perfect day for tryouts.

Although Lily actually would prefer an overcast day (direct sunlight sometimes interferes with accuracy of passing and dexterity for a Chaser.)

Teague had sent Matt and Justin off to fill a water jug in the nearby locker rooms, so Lily stood off to the side of the hopefuls filing in through the gate, leaning against a wall.

She supposed Quidditch hadn't always been quite as popular at Hogwarts as it was now, testament to the fact being that a quick estimate of the Gryffindors trying out would number around thirty. When you were a Quidditch player at Hogwarts, people knew your name. That was enough for some students to face what Lily assumed would be a daunting tryout.

So far Teague had made no approach to begin. He hadn't even set out the standard sign-in sheet that informed him the names, age, and position of those trying out.

Instead, he stood alone on the field, his normally warm, inviting features smoothed into a cold, calculating aura.

"He's acting really serious."

She didn't turn her head, but acknowledged Matt's statement with a hum.

"Very, very serious," he repeated.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey," he said, tapping on her shoulder. She looked at him, and his eyes widened in a bit of panic as he asked, "D'you think we'll run a lot today?"

Her laugh mixed up with a snort as she took in Matt's poorly concealed frantic expression.

"You were at last year's tryout, right?" she reminded him.

He groaned. "Shit…"

Shaking her head, she laughed.

"Everybody, circle around!" came Teague's authoritative call. Using her foot to propel her off the wall, she and Matt joined the group and walked to reach Teague.

They stopped in a semicircle around him. Most had stopped talking, waiting as Teague assessed the group with a sweeping glance.

"Sit down," he said, and there was a faint rustling as they collectively took a seat on the plush grass.

Lily traced the grains of wood on the handle of her broomstick as Teague began his speech.

"Thank you, all, for coming to tryouts this year. My name is Teague Canning, captain of this year's team, and I expect all of you to follow my directions throughout this tryout."

He took another quick survey of the group before continuing.

"Out of this group, there will be six others that will join me on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. As you all know," –here his voice took on a proud quality- "we Gryffindors have a tradition of excellence on the pitch. This year shall be no different. We've won the Quidditch Cup two years running, and I'll be damned if this is not our third. Know that by being here, I'm assuming that you realized that if you make the team, you will be making a huge time commitment to the team. We practice regularly, often more than four times a week, sometimes at odd hours."

A few Gryffindors in the crowd stirred, looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes.

Teague, curly hair shifting from the slight wind, resumed his speech.

"As a captain, I know what type of players I am looking for. I know what condition I want them to be in, and I will not hesitate to eliminate you if you are not up to standards." He paused. "Before we break into positions, I expect a quarter of you to be gone."

On that note, murmurings broke out through the sitting prospects. Lily just smirked. She was in shape; she could pass any type of test that Teague threw at her. She didn't think some of these kids knew what they were getting into; they didn't know how hard teams in the past had worked.

However, at the frantic, quiet, outbreak, Teague's professional side broke a bit. His face became apologetic, and his smile a bit warmer.

"I understand that not everyone will be entirely prepared for the intensity of this tryout. Don't worry—I will take that into consideration. If I believe that you have the ability to eventually be at the level I need you to be at, you will most definitely be considered. Also, if you have any questions as to why you did not make the team, see me after the tryouts."

He clapped his hands. "Well," he said, rubbing his palms together, "That's pretty much it. Get up," he commanded and turned to face the field. They rose—some eagerly, some reluctantly, and some in between.

"Oh," Teague said, turning back to face them with a smirk. "You can put your brooms off to the side. You won't be needing them."

Next to her, Matt groaned.

* * *

He first grouped them by position: Chasers with Chasers, Seekers with Seekers, and so on. Lily was glad to observe that the majority of the students were in the Beater, Seeker, Chaser categories—that only a few were either stupid or cocky enough to challenge Justin as Keeper.

Then, he broke them up in their specific groups.

"These will be your training groups for the day. You will complete all drills with your assigned group unless I specifically say otherwise," Teague said, eyes narrowing at Lily and Matt, who had just realized they were in different groups.

They rolled their eyes back at him.

After sharing a frown with Matt, Lily turned to assess her group. They had been lumped into threes, but she only saw one girl, skinny, shy-looking, blonde hair tied back neatly, maybe a fourth year, standing in front of her.

She let up a disinterested eyebrow, and was about to lazily ask her name when the girl-in-question's pale face lit up pink and wide eyes focused behind her.

Lily distantly wondered who it was behind her as she turned—Teague, Justin, Matt...—

At first the smell of cologne and a black t-shirt swallowed her vision, but when she found his face, she had to restrain her jaw from dropping in incredulity.

Since when did Caleb Schellden play Quidditch? And why Chaser?

His grey eyes danced with mirth.

"Well, hello there, Lily," he casually drawled, hands lazily linked behind his neck.

It wasn't that she didn't admire his good looks—if Caleb Schellden was anything, he was attractive—it was more of the fact that he knew it. And as his lips curved into a smirk as he looked down at her, she was insulted that he was arrogant enough to think that she would treat him the same way the other girls in her year would.

Inwardly she fumed, but only responded blandly, "Hi," before returning to face the other girl.

Said girl was still frozen and doe-eyed.

"Hey," Lily called loudly, snapping her out of her unconcealed stare (heaven knows that Schellden didn't need to lap up extra attention,) "What's your name?"

The girl stuttered as she looked from Lily to Schellden. "Ki-Kirsten Fielding."

Lily forced a smile on her face. "Hi," she said flatly, "Lily Potter."

She gestured over her shoulder. "That idiot is Caleb Schellden, don't mind him, I'm sure he's horrendous and we'll have to pick up his dead weight." Fielding just stared at her wide-eyed, giving some slight nods.

Lily heard an amused chuckle behind her. "Hey, hey now," Schellden said, hand grazing her shoulder bones as he walked into her vision. "I'll have you know that the only reason I'm not already on this team is out of respect for your brother," he said with a smirk.

"Respect for my brother?" she repeated wanly, "The hell does that mean?"

Schellden leaned down closer to her until his hot breath was on her ear.

She stood her ground, trying not to think about the concerning fact that her body's reaction wasn't immediately to lean away from him.

"I mean, the Potters have such a _legacy_. I couldn't ruin that for him by taking his spot…"

Lily scoffed incredulously. She gave him a hard shove in the chest, and he stumbled backwards, hands mockingly clutching at the place where she'd pushed him.

"Lily, I'm shocked!" he chuckled.

"You couldn't beat my brother at Quidditch," she spat, glaring at him. "I'm sure you wish that was true, jealous as you are."

His eyebrow shot up. "Jealous?" he said incredulously, "Of that speckled, scrawny prick? I could knock him off his broom."

Lily fumed, challenging his hard eyes with a furious look. "Don't you dare insult my brother. Albus could outfly you in his _sleep_."

Schellden only stared back at her. "Sure he could," he said mockingly.

She glared at him.

Then, as if a thought had struck him, his eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, and speaking of_ sleeping_, how is his girlfriend? She was over visiting my brother this summer, and after I got enough alcohol in her, _Christ_ was she good…"

Lily's mouth shot open, horrified. "Why you—" she made to spring at Schellden, only to have strong arms wrap around her, stopping her ascent into the air.

"Gothca, didn't I, Lily?" Schellden said, crossing his arms and smirking. "Too bad it isn't true."

Justin drew her back into his chest as she struggled.

"What's going on here," he said flatly, and Lily knew he was giving Schellden an intimidating look.

He shrank just barely.

"Just getting to know our precious Lily Potter better," he said smoothly.

Justin shifted her to just one arm as he took another half step towards Schellden.

"You better hope that's all," he threatened before turning himself and Lily away from him.

"Can you let me go now," Lily said darkly.

Justin cocked an eyebrow. "Can I? Will you behave yourself?"

She only shrugged off his arm.

Justin gazed at her cautiously. "Are you alright? I came over here because I was bored, but I didn't expect you to already be starting a fight…"

She shot him a look. "What do you mean, 'already', and I'm fine, he's just a fucking arsehole."

"Okay…" he said, shaking his head, "I'll take your word for it. Just take care of yourself, alright?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, Daddy dearest."

Justin laughed, giving her a small push. "Shut up, your brothers would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

Lily groaned. "Yeah, blah blah blah, my brother this, my brothers that. I can take care of myself."

"Mhmm," he hummed just as Teague yelled "Justin! Back with the Keepers!"

"Better go," he said with one of his signature smiles, poking her in the forehead before leaving with a grin.

Lily shook her head, rolling her eyes, still beyond pissed at the boy she knew was still standing behind her.

Speak of the devil.

"Don't worry," came his low voice from behind her, "I'll be on my best behavior now."

Her body tensed as she felt the heat of his body behind her. She mustered all the concentration she could so she would not turn and break his face.

"Aw, don't be so mad," he said, before his breath was on her ear once more. "_I just like to rile you up_," he whispered huskily, and she could have sworn his teeth grazed her ear. The hairs on her neck stood straight up before her head unconsciously tilted to the side, exposing more of her neck.

Blinking, she shuddered.

Whirling around, she shoved against his muscular chest hard, and he retreated, laughing again.

"_Don't touch me,"_ she spat, trying to fight down the flush around her neck. _Blushing_ over Caleb Schellden? He was absolutely revolting in every way.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girl, Fielding, staring with large eyes back and forth between them. Poor girl.

"This year is going to be so much fun," Schellden said almost giddily, with a grin.

Lily huffed, crossing her arms impatiently as she hoped for the drills to start.

All the anger she was resisting acting on was piling inside her. She couldn't wait to let it out on the pitch.

* * *

**AN: **So, Caleb's a smarmy, cocky bastard, but don't worry, he'll get better. So, there was Quidditch tryout part i. Hopefully you enjoyed, they haven't really started yet, so next chapter should be some funnish-action-type work in there. And, I know that in the Harry Potter books tryouts aren't so intense like, but I feel like, as with all sports as time progresses, it would become more competitive and serious, so hopefully that wasn't too much of a jump to read.

**please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry... I don't know how many times to say it. There really is no good excuse, I just wasn't very inspired to write it for some reason. But I was today! Finished chapter five, I hope you like it! I'm so sorry for the wait. Hope the chapter makes up for it.

as always, **read and review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Teague's whistle sounded again, not a second before she had reached the final cone. The pounding of late arrivals crossing the line echoed the resonating shrill of the slight, dreaded, silver instrument.

Trying to slow down her quickened breathing, Lily turned back to face the field where the next group was awaiting the whistle's cue.

In front of her lay a series of cones; from where she and the rest of the Gryffindors stood, a long stretch of field was broken down into five sections. At the last line of cones, Teague stood tall, intimidating, and important watching on as they completed the last conditioning drill they would run before moving the tryout into the air.

This drill, ladders, was relatively simple in concept. When Teague blew the first whistle, the group lined up left the starting point, sprinting to the closest line of cones before doubling back to return to the start. Without stopping, the runners would pivot again, bypass the first line of cones to reach the second set before again hustling back to the start. Sprint to the third line, and back. Fourth, and back. And finally, fifth and back.

They had a minute and a half to complete the drill, a minute and a half before Teague blew his whistle to signal the end of the allotted time. Each group had to complete the drill ten times.

As Teague had mentioned at the beginning of tryouts, they were in a line with their assigned group of another two trying out for the same position. It was such that as one of each group completed their sprint, the next was to be run by the next person in their group of three.

In Lily's group, Fielding had just crossed the line, finishing her ladder barely on time. With a groan, she doubled over, elbows bracing herself on her knees. Lily could hear her loud gasps for breath even over the whistle signaling for Schellden, the last of their three, to begin.

"Stand up straight and put your hands behind your head," advised Lily, demonstrating as Kirsten gave her a pained glance.

"Come on," Lily urged, as the younger girl reluctantly did as she said. "You get more air that way."

Kirsten gave a grateful nod, sweat dripping down her face.

Not to say that she wasn't feeling it, Lily noted as she turned back to watch the third group in the heat of their sprint. They were finishing the fifth set, and Lily sucked in long, deep breathes, trying to slow down her racing heart before it was time for her to start the sixth.

Schellden was faring better that she'd hoped, though that wasn't saying much as Lily had sincerely wished that he would be incapable of completing even one sprint inside the time limit.

However, she had to admit, as she watched his lean body move fluidly from cone to cone, this tryout was so far showing a different side of him, one that she hated herself for not particularly loathing.

As irritating and despicable as Schellden was, Lily couldn't deny that he worked hard. Though more accustomed to seeing his face in a lazy, cocky smirk, as he ran it seemed he only was concentrating on his breathing and getting to the next cone.

She had been relieved, a little impressed, but mostly relieved that when Teague had started the conditioning drills, Schellden had shut right up, not acting in his usual piggish manner, but instead merely focused on what Teague had been detailing.

She'd been a little surprised too when he hadn't announced cockily how he was going to beat everyone in the runs, but instead he had just put his head down and walked up to the line.

However, they hadn't started the actual Quidditch playing yet, and that, by far is easier than the running they were doing. That, along with the prospect of goal-scoring, almost bred and encouraged cocky behavior. Lily was sure the normal Schellden would reappear then.

He crossed the line—just in time with the whistle—and wordlessly Lily stepped up, awaiting the whistle for her to—go.

* * *

The sun was shining high over their heads, beating down on them as the final sprint was finished. A bit blearily, Lily looked around at her fellow classmates. Some were faring better than others, but all, including her, were hunched over, breathing hard.

Lily couldn't help but feel irritated as Teague walked slowly towards them, his gait leisurely. She checked it though—although Teague didn't run the sprints now, he always did during season.

He stopped in front of them, his gaze sweeping from one end of the line to the other.

"Good effort," he called out, nodding his head. She smiled down at the grass at the feeble response from the participants.

Her smile grew a bit as she detected the same amusement on Teague's face.

"However, I'm going to have to let some of you go. I will post the list of names who will continue into the afternoon tryout on the wall next to the water jug." He clapped his hands together.

"For now, take a rest. You have a half hour break before we take to the air."

The collective sigh of relief was tainted by the anticipation of who was to continue on.

With that, Teague strolled towards the captain's office, where he no doubt was drawing up his list.

Lily rolled her eyes.

Lily straightened as the majority of kids began sluggishly moving towards the water. The September day was growing hot, her ponytail sticking to the back of her sweaty neck.

Taking deep breathes, she started walking slowly, taking a few leisurely steps in the general direction of the crowd. On her left, she saw Kirsten go off and join a knot of girls looking the same age.

Lily watched as Kirsten launched into a story, the other girls in rapt attention. She rose an eyebrow as they looked somewhere in her direction, blushing and giggling slightly.

Oh right. Schellden.

Lily tensed as she felt him pass, ready for a comment, ready for whatever he would throw at her, but instead she only watched the back of his sweaty t-shirt as he made his way with the rest towards the water jugs.

A large hand was suddenly resting on her shoulder, and she looked up, not at all surprised by the sight of Justin looming over her.

He gave her a wide smile, his teeth seeming even impossibly brighter as the sun added to the contrast against his skin.

"That wasn't entirely horrible," he said with a shrug, gazing at the masses flocked around.

Lily nodded in agreement.

"Definitely could've been worse."

They started walking across the empty expanse of field to stand near the other students.

"Hey, Justin, come over here!" a voice called over the chatter as they approached the mass of people concentrated near the water jugs.

Lily searched for the source, the voice sounded gratingly familiar…

As Justin continued scanning the crowd, Lily found her.

Shannon Avery, blonde hair somehow still in a perfect ponytail, stood amongst a knot of girls with a hand on a jutted hip, the other waving at Justin.

Lily hissed.

"_She_ plays _Quidditch_?"

Justin's attention snapped back to her before following her eyes towards Shannon.

"Oh," he said, waving back at her. She beckoned with her hand for him to come over.

He turned and smiled at Lily.

"Yeah, she plays Seeker. I don't know how good she is though," he finished with a shrug, turning his head to smile at an impatient Shannon.

Lily scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I cannot believe that she plays Quidditch. _Shannon Avery_ plays Quidditch. I would've thought she'd be afraid to sweat or something," Lily snorted derisively.

Justin just shrugged, waving as he took a few steps away from her.

"Oh, you cannot be serious," she said, "You're going to ditch me for—"

"Go find Matt," Justin said with a grin before leaving to join Shannon.

Lily snorted, turning and walking away to do just that. Shannon Avery playing Quidditch? She would pick Seeker, with all the attention she would get.

.

Lily was unsuccessful in finding Matt herself, so she opted to sit on the stone ledge that rimmed the stadium and wait for him to find her.

It really was a beautiful day, she noted, taking in the clear blue sky and the bright sun. She sat there, watching the Gryffindors mill about, noticing the different knots of groups talking to pass the time until Teague came out with the first cuts.

A groan was heard next to her.

"Jesus Christ…" Matt moaned, slumping to a seat at her side.

She lightly rolled her eyes.

"Hi Matt."

His response was to give another moan, resting his arms across his knees and laying his head on them.

Lily diverted her attention from her surroundings back to Matt.

He shifted his head until she could just see one of his brown eyes.

"Lily…" he began with a slight whine, "I feel sick."

She sighed.

"Well maybe you should have thought twice about eating as much as you did this morning," she pointed out reasonably.

Matt grimaced.

"But I was hungry," he mumbled pathetically.

Lily hated how even though she knew this entire ordeal was his fault, Matt could still manage to make her pity him, if even a little.

"I know," she said soothingly, running a hand through his—only slightly—sweaty hair.

He sighed in response, but suddenly his expression stiffened, eyes going blank.

With a disgusting retching noise, Matt threw up in front of their feet.

Many eyes flicked over to where they sat, and Lily heard a chorus of "Ew"s and "Ugh"s.

She scrunched her nose.

"Jesus, that smells fucking disgusting…" she sighed.

Matt heaved in a deep breath before leaning against her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Feel better?" she asked drily, eyeing at the blonde head on her shoulder.

"Mhmm," he hummed peacefully, shutting his eyes.

Lily shook her head exasperatedly before taking her wand out and Vanishing the vomit, but the smell lingered.

Lily could feel the stares on them without having to look up and see them, and they made her feel self-conscious and disgruntled.

Some people didn't understand that she and Matt were purely friends—best friends, yes, but they weren't, well, involved.

Rumors had stalked them during fifth year, because apparently people couldn't comprehend a boy and a girl being close without them being together. She had hated those months though. It made her feel like every time she talked or joked around with Matt, she was being judged, that it automatically meant she fancied him.

Lily didn't think it was possible for her to like him in any different way than she liked, say, Hugo. Matt was a constant presence, someone she could always turn to. They might make fun of each other and argue, but they always had each other's backs.

That was what was important to her; he was her best friend.

She rolled her eyes at the curious onlookers, though they probably couldn't see because of distance. She and Matt knew, the others could eat shit.

Blowing errant hairs out his eyes, Matt sat upright, bracing his hands on the ledge.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Lily only rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the head as he halfheartedly tried to dodge.

Suddenly the chattering of the mass of students was muted.

Instantly Lily recognized the situation, and her eyes started searching while Matt closed his eyes, not even needing to look as he muttered, recounting the events.

"The almighty captain, leader of the Gryffindors, two time Cup winner, Teague Canning has just exited the captain's offices. Everyone waits with baited breath, watching as he struts across the field holding the list of the first cuts, making the ladies swoon as he shows off how fit he is, his sexy hair blowing in the wind—mind you, the ladies stand in front, trying to get a closer look at his tight arse—"

Lily could hold it in no longer, and burst out into loud laughter at his comments. She didn't care as she broke the tense silence that had fallen over the pitch—she knew the names 'Lily Potter' and 'Matt Dunstan' would be on the list.

Matt was grinning foxily at her.

Lily tried to catch her breath.

"Matt," she managed, before dissolving into laughter again, "Matt, you _might_ be gay."

"You liked it," he grinned.

She gave a shrug. "Well, Rose's friend Peter was never so bad. He was gay."

He rolled his eyes. "I meant Teague."

She quickly pushed down a flush. "Oh, what—the part about his sexy hair or his tight arse?"

Matt just continued to smile wickedly at her.

"Oh shut up!" she protested, hitting him hard on the shoulder. "I do not—you said it!"

Matt merely raised an eyebrow, before he thought of something else, smile almost impossibly stretching wider.

"Hey, Potter, remember in fourth year, when Teague fanci—ow ow, stop it," he laughed as Lily began smacking him again, "I bet he would love to hear that you think his arse is sexy—"

Lily's face was flushed, as she continued beating on a laughing Matt.

"I hate you, arsehole. That was a long time ago and is irrelevant to now," she said sternly. She dimly noticed that the crowd had moved to the gates of the pitch, no doubt scouring the list for their names.

Unconsciously, her eyes searched for Teague, where she found him conversing with Justin away from the mess of people.

She blushed and looked away as they looked their way and began walking towards them.

"Whatever you say…" Matt said in a sing-song voice with a shrug.

"He has a girlfriend now, idiot," she hissed, as Teague and Justin approached them.

Matt just hummed suggestively and Lily gave him a sharp glance.

"Not going to look at the list?" Teague asked, eyebrow cocked as he crossed his arms across his chest. He had stopped right in front of her, and though not nearly as tall as Justin, who stood next to him, she still needed to look a far way up to see his face. And blue eyes.

Blinking, Lily remembered she hadn't responded.

"Nope," she drawled lazily, leaning back and popping the 'p'. "Don't need to."

"Hm, you think so, Potter? How do you know I think you're good enough?"

Lily just smirked. "Come off it, you know I'm good."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Matt waggle his eyes suggestively.

Fighting a blush at the different meaning her words could imply, she swiftly kicked Matt in the shin.

Teague just rolled his eyes, but grinned down at her.

"Yeah, you guys both made first cuts," he said flippantly, and Matt grinned.

"Of course we did!" Matt scoffed.

They watched curiously as Teague leaned down, sniffing at the air.

His nose scrunched. "Disgusting, you vomited didn't you?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah…"

Teague straightened, shaking his head.

"You just never learn, do you mate?" Justin said with a chuckle.

"Not my fault," Matt protested indignantly before pointing at Teague, "your fault!"

"Yeah yeah," Teague said, waving him off, "Well, one more phase of tryouts to go. Go gather with everyone else—we're starting."

Lily watched him walk away.

At her side, Matt giggled.

Lily flushed as she stood up, dragging Matt with her.

"Lily, you are such a _tart_!"

"What?" Justin questioned curiously, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up!" she shouted, hitting Matt upside the head as they met up with the Gryffindors that had survived the first part of the tryout.

* * *

One arm wrapped in a vice-like grip around the Quaffle, Lily deftly rolled as she avoided an oncoming Bludger.

She could feel the air rush past as it just grazed her broom where she had been seconds ago.

Her vision was extended—when she played Quidditch, she felt like she could see further, and faster too.

Lily eyed the approaching opponents as she scanned the sky for options. Two opposing Chasers were attempting to flank her from behind, the other speeding towards her dead on.

She didn't know where the Beaters were, but judging by that last Bludger, they had to be somewhere near.

Decisions, decisions— Kirsten was way out of range—courses of actions flitting lightening quick through her mind as the seconds until an untimely collision would occur with one of the opponents neared.

Until she saw it.

With a feral grin, Lily dove, but not before pitching the Quaffle over her head.

Speeding to the left, she saw Schellden shoot over the other team's Chasers, snatching the Quaffle with one quick grab.

They made quick eye contact as he came into possession of the Quaffle, the Chasers below him scattering and diving confusedly in order to avoid hitting one another.

Schellden cocked his arm back, launching the Quaffle in a straight line towards the goal posts.

Lily darted after, concentration solely on the positions of the Quaffle, Keeper, and goal posts.

Everything had timed out just right.

Just as the Quaffle was about to reach the Keeper's hands, Lily came, parallel to the goalposts, and grabbed it, twisting on her broom to shoot it past his back into the closest ring.

She let out a cheer as it soared through.

"For Christ's sake, Potter!" Justin yelled exasperatedly at her as she stuck her tongue out at him.

She loved scoring against him.

Lily flew back towards the center of the pitch where play would resume, passing Schellden in the process. She had to admit—he possessed some skill.

About to give him a grin—that was a damn good play they just made—she stopped as he opened his mouth.

"Not very good, is he?" he mocked, gesturing back at Justin, who hovered, waiting, in the middle of the rings.

Lily huffed, rolling her eyes at him.

Arsehole.

After Teague had posted the list, he had reformed the groups of players into groups for scrimmage. He organized them, again, according to position: three for every group of Chasers, two for Beaters, and the Keepers and Seekers were assigned numbers.

Then, by calling out groups and numbers, Teague began the full-out scrimmage, stopping the game if a Seeker caught the Snitch or for when it was time to rotate the groups.

Kirsten and Schellden had both made first cuts, so Lily had remained with them.

Kirsten was decent, Lily decided as the match restarted, but not good enough. She was too tentative, too afraid to take a risk, not creative enough. She wasn't half bad though. Would've made Ravenclaw's team this year.

What Lily had been most shocked about, though, was that… Schellden wasn't horrible at Quidditch. Actually, he seemed to pop up in her peripheral vision just when she needed to dish the ball off… He was quite good.

She was now torn between whether she wanted him to make it or not.

She decided not—besides, she hadn't gotten a chance to scope out the other Chasers yet.

Well, the three they were playing against now were dismal.

Teague blew his whistle, and everyone came to a stop.

"Okay," he yelled, "That wraps up the tryout for the day. To the ground, everyone!"

They descended, and Lily gracefully jumped off her broom before she touched ground.

"Such a show-off," called Matt as he walked towards her.

She grinned cheekily at him.

"How'd you do? Abysmal?" she teased.

Matt only smiled. "No worse than you. Nice work with Schellden, by the way."

Her expression darkened as she scowled.

Matt continued. "You know, it hurt," he said, clutching his chest with the hand not holding his broom.

"Felt like—"

"—You were being replaced?" came an arrogant voice from behind her.

An arm suddenly was wrapped around her shoulders.

With a grimace, Lily pushed it off.

"Shove off, Schellden."

She glanced at Matt, whose mouth had set in a straight line, arms crossed.

"Oh, come on, Lily, we were great out there together! Better than when you work with Dunstan over there," Schellden smirked.

Matt's face flushed as he opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Teague's magically enhance voice.

"Practice starts Monday at seven after dinner. If you have any questions, please see me. The list is now up."

With a parting smirk, Schellden waved goodbye and headed towards where the final list lay.

Matt scowled at his retreating back.

"You know," he voiced drily, "I never really had a huge problem with that guy—sure, he was an arse and all, but he can be funny at times—but yeah. What a fucking arsehole. Dormitory's gunna be awkward tonight."

Lily grimaced. "We definitely work better together than me and him."

Matt gave her half a grin. "Well, obviously," he responded, before grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the list. Teague had disappeared, and, already, dejected faces were leaving the pitch.

"But you guys did look pretty good out there together. That last goal was something."

"Yeah," she admitted reluctantly with a shrug, "but that doesn't stop him from him being a complete dick."

Matt gave a reluctant chuckle.

"Right you are."

Justin was waiting for them as they got to the wall where the list hung.

"Ready to see who our new teammates are?" he said with a smile.

Matt shrugged.

Lily scrunched her nose. "Whatever."

"Ok, on three," Justin said.

"One, two…"

* * *

**AN:** hehehe I am evilllll. Yes I know who makes the team. You might too. I wasn't very secretive... =P

Hope you liked it.

Tell me what you thought! **Leave a review**!

* * *

ok. so any of you who have previously read this chapter are probably wondering- where's that huge rant where Maybe Now goes on forever and yeah... I deleted it. And am rephrasing it, because it just gave off a bad vibe.

As to "**who is Lily going to be with/who is her love interest**" question- here's my answer. In life, is there a label on you that says 'you/someone else'? Unless you're actually going out with someone, then yeah. There is a distinct pairing. But... I dunno. If you're single, I feel like you can feel things for more than one person... you just have to sort out which feelings are the strongest. Lily hasn't sorted out her feelings at all yet- she's just feeling.

But I will comment that Lily feels for Matt in a sisterly way.

And that Lily and Justin is extremely unlikely.

I hope this makes sense =/ sorry I realize it's nice to be able to be like, okay, those two will be together, but maybe there's something good about the mystery too.

Keep reading for me though? *insert hopeful smile and thumbs up sign*

Seriously though. If you think what I just said above is off base and my story is suffering because of it, please write me a review and let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"…Three."

There was a pause as the three returning players scanned the crisp slip of parchment hanging on the wall.

"…Oh."

"You're kidding."

"Interesting…"

"Oh… I wouldn't've… Okay…"

"Is this a fucking joke? Does he think he's funny?"

Two heads swiveled to look down at Lily.

"What?" she barked out challengingly, eyes flashing. "Please don't tell me you agree with this."

"Well…" Matt started, hands slightly raising in front of him, "I mean, Teague must have his reasons…"

"There is no way," she refused adamantly.

Justin only smiled at her. "I don't think you're being fair," he said, gesturing to the list. "Teague knows what he's doing. Though I am surprised about Hayman…"

Lily merely grunted.

Her stomach felt like it was turning over. She had only been mildly interested as she had initially looked at the list. Sure enough, the names _Lily Potter, Justin Lawley, _and _Matthew Dunstan_ had graced the top three spots on the list.

What she hadn't been expecting were the names following.

_Daniel Hayman_

_Caleb Schellden_

_Shannon Avery_

Lily was honest enough to admit that she hadn't been paying too much attention to the actual tryouts. And maybe Teague had seen potential in Hayman; after all, he was choosing his own partner on the field for the rest of the year.

But Caleb Schellden? _Shannon Avery_? This had to be some sort of sick joke.

"C'mon Potter. I saw how well you flew with Schellden during the scrimmage today," reasoned Justin, putting a hand on her shoulder. She glared up at him, but he did not remove his hand.

"Yeah, as much as it pains me to say this, he even caught on to your crazy plays without ever flying with you before. This will be my third year playing with you, so I would know that it isn't easy," Matt conceded, though he gave a small grimace as he said the words.

Justin nodded. "You guys have chemistry."

She narrowed her eyes and shrugged Justin's hand off her shoulder.

"NO, we don't," Lily protested loudly.

Justin just shrugged, hands half raised, as if he knew it was true but that she would never admit it. It only made Lily angrier.

"And Shannon Avery! You've got to be kidding! I don't even think she knows how to mount a broom!"

"Oh, she knows how to mount a broomstick, alright," I heard Matt mutter with a smirk, nudging an also smirking Justin with his elbow.

Lily gave an exasperated groan. "This is what I'm talking about! You have to be joking!"

"Aw, come on Lily! You know Teague wouldn't've picked her unless she was good enough!" exclaimed Matt.

Lily huffed in frustration. "If she was so good, then why has she never tried out before? And don't call me Lily!"

"Okay, okay, sorry, my bad…" Matt said incredulously, palms held out in front of him.

Lily just huffed, turning away from them and pacing an angry three steps towards the captain's office before turning back to face them. She needed to find Teague and question his sanity.

"And where _is_ he? I need to make sure he isn't under a fucking Imperius curse or something!" she yelled, a hand on her hip as the other gestured wildly.

Matt and Justin just looked at each other and sighed.

"Look, Potter,—"

"Hey guys!" broke in the upbeat voice of Teague as he approached the group from behind Lily.

Lily balled her fists, taking a deep breath before slowly turning, mind already thinking of her possible courses of action.

Teague was still flashing his teeth while he walked nearer. His shoulders had lost the tenseness they'd held for the past couple days now that he had his team; his gait was even more relaxed and carefree.

Obviously, he hadn't thought to assess Lily's mood.

"So," he said with a smile, running a hand through his hair as he addressed Lily, "what do you think of—"

She was oblivious to Matt and Justin's attempts to warn Teague that she was on the warpath. As soon as he'd opened his mouth, they'd immediately started shaking their heads, wildly waving their hands in front of them—Matt sliced the air in front of his throat with his finger, but Teague, looking at Lily, was not paying attention.

"—the new team?"

Matt smacked his palm to his forehead while Justin muttered, "And here she goes…"

Lily put her hands on her hips.

"What I think of the new team?" she repeated placidly, changing his words into a question, a dangerously innocent smile on her face.

Teague arched an eyebrow, eyeing her skeptically.

"Yeah…" he said slowly, before his excitement again shown through as he continued energetically, "I think today went really well. I like my new picks, I think we have a chance to win another one this year. I think, with enough work, we could be better than last year—"

"_Better_ than _last year_!" Lily yelled, any attempts at stringing Teague along before going in for the kill flying out of her mind. "Are you _kidding _me?"

In their anger, they didn't notice Matt and Justin quietly creep away, opting to escape to the castle before the argument escalated.

Teague's excited demeanor left his face as his lips formed a tight line, arms folding across his chest.

"I _said,"_ he emphasized, tone flat and not amused, "that we _could _be. Calm down, Potter."

Lily seethed. He was seriously going to try going all 'Captain' mode on her?

She inhaled, hands fisting as she took an angry step closer to Teague.

"Whatever! Are you even thinking straight? Are you high?" she wildly accused, hands gesturing emphatically.

It was Teague who then took the next heated stride closer, the space between them shrinking. He opened his mouth angrily, glaring at her, but Lily cut him off.

"_Shannon Avery?_ Are you fucking kidding me? Don't you want to win! You can't honestly expect me to believe that she was the best there was—"

"_This is not up for discussion_!" he bellowed, glowering down at her as they stood only inches apart.

"_Like hell it is_!" she yelled back to his face. Teague's face flushed as he began to retort, but was stopped as a mocking voice called out to him.

"Well well, Canning, tryouts just ending and you can't even control your star Chaser?"

Inches away from her, Teague folded his arms across his chest, chin rising as he glared at the newcomer.

Face feeling oddly flushed, Lily turned on her heel, her own glare seeking out the face of the intruder.

Charles Garth was approaching them with an arrogant gait, his usual Slytherin wingmen—Alaistair Wright, Chaser, and Gordan Hewitt, Beater—flanking him.

Garth stopped with a condescending smirk, matching Teague's stare as he also folded his arms across his chest.

There was no semblance of love between the two opposing Quidditch captains.

Teague settled for a glare. Glares weren't enough for her, and though she'd been screaming at him mere seconds ago…. No one insulted her Quidditch team, captain, or players. Especially not _Slytherins_.

Though she wanted to charge Garth and punch him square in his arrogant face, she restrained herself, giving a small smirk before replying, "Well… Garth… See as much as I want to make a comeback about _your_ team… well… I mean, what you have hardly counts," she said sweetly, gesturing at Wright and Hewitt, "so that seems unnecessary, yeah?" she shrugged, pursing her lips mockingly.

The three Slytherin seventh years bristled, comically in-sync.

Hewitt, large and burly, took a step forward, thick hands fisting, dark eyes glaring at her.

She'd always thought he was rather dumb, and she smirked, raising an eyebrow as Garth quickly laid his hand on his chest in restraint.

Growling, Hewitt stepped back.

Garth's neck was flushed pink, a great contrast to his pale skin.

She was surprised when his next comment was directed at Teague instead of her.

Regaining his (semblance) of control and arrogance, he sneered at her captain, "You even letting your little whore fight your battles now too, aside from running the team?"

Lily hissed in anger, picking her wand deftly from her pocket as she pointed it at Garth, who at least had the decency to look alarmed.

"You little piece of—"

A strong hand clamped down on her wrist, forcefully pointing it towards the ground.

Red sparks showered into the ground, leaving black burn marks as she glared up at Teague.

He wasn't looking at her. Instead his attention was at the opposing captain across from him.

"We both know that words don't mean anything once we get on the pitch," Teague said coolly, his calm, controlled voice somehow more threatening than his yell.

Garth inclined his head.

"I'm sure you're bitter about the fact that we beat you in the championship last year," he stated casually, head tilting mockingly. "I hope you didn't develop any false hope over holiday. We will crush you."

And with that, Teague gave Garth one last glare before sauntering past them, pulling Lily along by his strong hold on her wrist, a spluttering Garth left in their wake.

When they had gotten a good distance away from the three Slytherins, Teague's pace dramatically increased, until she was nearly running in order to keep up with his long stride.

As soon as they passed through the pitch's gates, he abruptly stopped, turning to face her as she nearly crashed into his chest.

His expression was livid. She balked at the unexpectedness of it.

"What the _hell_ was that?" he seethed, blue eyes bearing down on her.

"What was what?" she replied testily.

"The part where you made yourself, your team, and your _captain_ look like a goddamn _idiot_ in front of Slytherin? Or did you somehow think that was ok?"

He was towering over her again, and Lily couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated.

Lily didn't like to be intimidated.

"Lily, I don't know where the fuck your head is today, but I need you to stop thinking about yourself. I'm the Captain of this team. I make the decisions. This worked out fine last year—"

"—last year we had Albus and Finnagan, not a ditzy blon—"

"—and I pick out the new team."

Lily opened her mouth to retort but he cut her off.

"Stop it, Lily," he demanded, running a hand through his curly hair exasperatedly. "I don't know where your trust in me went, but you better find it before practice tomorrow morning. Go up to the castle, clear your head and be ready for the workout Monday, Lily."

She could almost feel the anger trying to seep through his now calm tone.

That was fine. She was angry too.

"_Don't_ tell me what to do," she hissed, ripping her wrist out of the grasp she hadn't realized Teague still had on her arm, and stalked past him to the castle.

She angrily strode the halls, the late-risers walking down to lunch [breakfast] wary as they made way for her to pass.

Face red, hair damp and clothes sticking to her from sweat, clenched fists, Lily kept thinking of Teague's audacity in order to fuel her anger.

Lily flung open the portrait, ignoring a shriek of indignation from the Fat Lady, only to bowl straight into Matt and Justin.

"Oooh did you guys fight again?" Matt said teasingly as Justin grinned next to him.

She gave them a withering glare.

"Piss off," she hissed, striding straight in between them, knocking a shoulder on the boys on either side of her.

"Hey, Potter, what happened?" came Justin's warm and concerned voice, his large hand on her shoulder, halting Lily slightly.

"Nothing. Whatever. Aren't I allowed to have my own damn opinion? And since when to standing up to fucking Slytherins such a big deal? He didn't seem like he was going to do anything about it!" she ranted, shooting the two one last look before breaking for the girl's dormitory.

However, as Lily stomped up the steps, she began to feel more and more foolish. What had gotten into her? Granted, she was still upset about Teague's picks, but then at the same time she hadn't seen anyone but Schellden play, so who was she to judge? And even she had to admit that Schellden actually _could_ follow her. And it would be hard to play and win a cup if they didn't find a good enough Chaser to keep up with her and Matt.

But even though Schellden was good, he could only be horrible for team chemistry. Her anger began to feel more justified as she remembered the way she spoke about her brother, and his slights against Justin, who would now be his Keeper.

Lily opened the door to the 6th year dormitory roughly, and only as it was halfway ajar remembered to fervently hope that her lovely roommates were not inside.

As the door slammed against the wall to reveal an empty room, Lily's stomp had more of a relieved edge.

She ran to her bed, diving into it once she was a step away, bouncing up and down ever so slightly after she made impact belly-down on the bed.

Lily supposed if Teague thought that Daniel Hayman was strong enough to face someone like burly Gordan Hewitt, then that was up to him. Like she'd thought before, Teague was picking his own partner for his final year at Hogwarts, the partner that he thought would aid them in a three-peat. And Lily had liked Hayman, upon first impression. So maybe he wouldn't be that bad.

She gave a defeated sigh before her mind focused on the last name.

Shannon Avery.

That _had_ to be some sort of joke. Shannon was one of those girls who all the boys thought was hot, and knew it, complete with the Queen Bitch attitude. Lily was pretty sure that she only came to Quidditch games to look at her nails.

Lily didn't like it. She didn't like it all.

What did _she_ know about Quidditch?

Her (once again) mounting angered fizzled at an errant thought:

_Don't be jealous._

Jealous?

Lily rolled over onto her back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

She'd been the only girl on the team since she joined her 2nd year. And that wasn't because the Gryffindor team was sexist or anything—boys just seemed to simply spend more time growing up playing pick-up games and practicing than girls did. Except for Lily, who happened to have genetics and an immediate and extended family full of former Quidditch players.

And she wouldn't be the only one now.

_She's going to take your boys. Because she's prettier, more attractive, doesn't yell at them, doesn't have protective older brothers._

_They might love her more._

Lily couldn't deny that she [secretly] liked being the only girl on the team, being friends with all the boys that all the girls wished they had the nerve or opportunity to talk to. She enjoyed the camaraderie, enjoyed the role she had on the team.

Things would be different now.

Change.

Lily sat up abruptly.

She was being ridiculous.

Teague was captain, and he'd been a damn good one last year. There was no reason for her to react so poorly when she knew that he wanted to win just as much as she did.

Lily's neck flushed as she remembered their exchange earlier.

She'd been out of line.

The conscious in her mind (sounding a lot like Aunt Hermione) told her to go find Teague and apologize…. But Lily wasn't good at apologizing. She was good at Quidditch.

Lily suddenly grew restless as she tried to ignore her better judgment. She didn't want to think about this—perhaps Teague would forget about the whole incident come practice Monday. Or if she saw him around the castle between now and then.

Standing, Lily opened the window parallel to her bed, hand automatically raised as she nonverbally commanded her broom to zoom to her hand from the floor.

Only it never came.

Eyebrows raised, she looked down, only to find the wooden floorboards staring dispassionately back at her.

Lily groaned.

She'd left it in the goddamn Quidditch locker rooms.

* * *

She could hear the distinct sounds of Quidditch as she neared the pitch: the sound of the Quaffle hitting against gloves, the smack of the bat against the Bludger, the shrill of the whistle, the whoosh of players darting through the air.

The pleasantry to the noise lessened when she remembered that the Slytherins were probably wrapping up their tryouts around now.

It's not that the Slytherins all were the grandsons and granddaughters of evil-doers and Death Eaters. Even in the past, not everyone in Slytherin was bad, just ambitious. And sneaky.

There were some nasty ones left, that clung to the old ways, but she'd like to think that they were fairly outnumbered by the ambitious-sneaky ones. Too bad that those ambitious-sneaky ones tended to be arses.

Plus, they were good at Quidditch, even if sometimes their tactics were less than fair.

Lily didn't like them.

They didn't like her either, and this was why she was hesitant to enter the pitch in order to reach the girl's locker room located, of course, on the opposite side of the field.

Shit.

Lily took another step so that she was resting against the stone arch that marked the entrance. She heard a whoop and her eyes quickly flitted to noise to see Alistair Wright pumping his fist in the air, obviously having just scored against the now dejected Keeper.

Her mouth tilted downward contemplatively. During matches and whenever she happened to see him outside of Quidditch, he always seemed so serious. And quiet.

It was odd to think that the bloodthirsty Slytherins could actually consider Quidditch as…. Fun. The way they played made it seem like war.

She smirked when she realized her hypocrisy. Gryffindor, well, Lily for sure, played Quidditch like it was war, like the match was life or death. She just happened to live for it. There was no thrill greater.

She couldn't even fathom if Quidditch was taken away from her. It would be like losing the best part of herself.

Lily continued to watch the tryout, trying to pick out her future competition amongst the new Slytherins trying out.

She was not surprised to see the lack of female-representation in the air, either. Although Lily wished she could claim that the Slytherin team was sexist, she knew that the rough, size over speed strategy that Garth liked to employ was not disposed towards girls.

Watching them fly, memories of last year's Quidditch Final surfaced in her mind. A smug smirk automatically tugged at her lips—it had been quite the match. They'd only won by a margin of forty—four goals. Unconsciously, her thoughts recalled the shots she'd missed, the mistakes she'd made, her mind automatically chiding herself and showing herself all the different things she could have done instead.

Lily chuckled lightly. She was nothing if not Quidditch obsessed. She could pour over a match in her mind for weeks. She wanted to be the best. She wanted to be so good that she could go to any professional team she chose. She wanted to play for England.

The loud smack of a bat hitting a Bludger shook her out of her reverie. For those things, she needed her broom.

Shaking her head and reminding herself that one, she could beat any of these boys in Quidditch, and two, that she had her wand and an infamous Bat-Bogey hex, she shifted her weight off the wall to take a step.

Lily jumped in surprise as a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Looking for something?" said a falsely-sweet sounding voice from behind her.

Lily whirled around, hitting the person's arm hard to release the grip from her shoulder.

Wand pulled, eyes wide, she stared into the smirking face of Alexandra Nott, who's wand was also aloft.

Who was currently in possession of a broom.

Oh hell no. That bitch better hope that wasn't _her_ broom.

* * *

**AN:** um... so first off, I am so sorry for those that have been keeping up with this story. I'm sure those of you that have this story on alert probably experienced that awkward moment where you thought, 'wait... what story is this?'

I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I've updated. I know it's an excuse, but my English class this year really beat all the creativity out of me. Only now since it's ended have I really written much of anything.

I really hope that you continue to read and have faith in me. I really will try to update much MUCH sooner this time.

**so, about the chapter.**

Lily's got quite the irrational temper, eh? before you get annoyed with her, remember that all characters have their flaws. Even the POV character.

also: the three 7th year Slytherins? how's Teague going to handle their argument at practice Monday? ...how is the new team going to shape out, in your opinion (now that you know who's in)?

And more importantly, what's up with Alexandra Nott and why does she have Lily's broom?

any other comments?

**review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
